


metanoia

by Profe_Fest



Series: (sibyl)linne: mysterious, cryptic [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternative Universe - Psycho-Pass, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Typos, barangkali OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Jika saja tak sedang gundah karena hubungannya yang menjauh, Miyō yakin ia bisa menuntaskan kasus mafia pengedar narkoba itu dengan lebih baik—setidaknya, tanpa perlu drama picisan semacam ini.Namun, semakin ia mengingat dinginnya kalimat yang Amari ucapkan malam itu, semakin sesak pikirannya; ditimpa kasus dan rasa yang kian pasang surut./ Joker Game dalam Psycho-Pass!AU. Prekuel dari agathokakological. RnR?
Relationships: Amari (Joker Game)/Original Character(s)
Series: (sibyl)linne: mysterious, cryptic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609333
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_metanoia_ ** **(1)**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Psycho-Pass milik Gen Urobuchi dan I.G. Production**

**Warn: OC, _straight_ , saltik, _JGA in Psycho-Pass!AU_ , barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Merupakan _prekuel_ dari fanfiksi saya yang berjudul _agathokakological_. _Special thanks_ (LAGI) untuk veritasofia selaku penasihat saya hehe**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

[ Manusia sama sekali tidak hitam ataupun putih. Mereka adalah keduanya; sebuah wujud di mana hitam dan putih membaur, menyatu, hingga tak lagi terpisahkan. ]

[ **_“Koefisien kriminalnya 342. Mode penegakan adalah Lethal Eliminator. Bidik dengan hati-hati dan lenyapkan target.”_** ]

_Dominator_ melepaskan pelurunya, mengenai sasaran tepat di kepalanya. Pria itu geming di tempat, gerak tubuhnya cukup aneh dilihat—tepat sebelum kepalanya meledak dan memuntahkan darah ke berbagai arah, lalu ambruk ke tanah. Para Penegak yang bersiaga di jarak aman segera mendekat, memeriksa ongokan mayat tersebut sebelum mempersilakan Inspektur mereka ikut memeriksa si pelaku.

Miyō memandangi ongokan daging itu dingin. Matanya melekat pada tulang yang mencuat dari tubuh kriminal (setidaknya, begitu SIByL mendefinisikan si mayat) tersebut. Ia perlu tiga detik lebih lama sebelum mengalihkan pandangnya, meminta izin timnya untuk membawa _drone_ ke tempat tersebut. Tubuh tak bernyawa yang tamat dengan cara sesadis itu tak pantas dilihat publik—dan ia tak sudi jika nantinya harus membereskan _level area stress_ yang meningkat, hanya gara-gara keteledorannya dalam menutupi mayat.

[ Namun, di masa ini, ada satu hal yang mampu menilai baik-buruknya manusia. Satu-satunya yang memiliki hak untuk menentukan manakah yang lebih dominan dari manusia itu—apakah dia _hitam_ atau _putih_ , dan memutuskan bisakah mereka tinggal di dunia ini—adalah Sistem SIByL. ]

.

.

“Aku pulaaangg!”

Miyō membiarkan pintu apartemennya tertutup otomatis, lalu melenggang selayaknya _zombie_ , dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam balutan _kotatsu_ yang hangat (yang sengaja ia beli kendati benda itu sudah _agak_ kuno di zaman begini). Gadis itu lantas mengembuskan napas keras-keras, mengeluarkan rasa frustrasi yang sedari tadi ia pendam. Pekerjaan sebagai Inspektur di Biro memang lebih banyak menguras batin—walau fisiknya juga ikut dikuliti habis-habisan. Putih tulang, aroma amis darah—ingatan akan ongokan-ongokan mayat itu kembali berputar di kepalanya, membuat sang dara kembali menghela napas frustrasi.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, dihiraukan sang dara hingga sebuah sapaan membalasnya. “Selamat datang kembali,” ucap si pemilik langkah dengan suara bariton khas pria.

Miyō menyembulkan kepalanya ke luar _kotatsu_ , menemukan Amari— _kekasihnya_ —tengah berjongkok tak jauh darinya, lengkap dengan cengiran kecil terpatri di bibirnya.

“Buat makan malam, aku sudah buat sup miso dan ikan bakar. Bagaimana?” tanyanya.

Gadis itu memandangi pria jangkung itu lebih lama, lalu mendengus kecil dan menarik selimut _kotatsu_ hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. “Kau makin mahir memasak. Biasanya cuma masak nasi,” cetus sang dara, nyaris terdengar sinis.

Amari hanya tertawa, lalu mengelus sayang puncak kepala gadis itu. “Berkat dirimu,” katanya spontan, nyaris tanpa dipikir ulang. Kalau Miyō tak kenal, pria itu sudah ia sinisi tengah ‘bermulut manis’ dan ia ludahi langsung di tempat.

“Nanti, _deh_ ,” gadis itu kembali membenamkan dirinya dalam kehangatan _kotatsu_ , kali ini sampai seluruh wajahnya tertutup dan hanya menyisakan sedikit puncak kepalanya di luar, “aku masih _capek_.”

“Ayolah, aku belum makan sejak pulang tadi, _lho_ ,” Amari membujuk, kemudian mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

“Salah sendiri tidak langsung makan.”

Tawa pria itu meluncur. “Kan menunggumu, _Sayang_.”

“Tolong hentikan. Itu lebih bikin sakit telinga daripada teriakan kriminal-kriminal itu sebelum mati ditembak _dominator_.”

Pria itu kembali tertawa, lalu menepuk sayang puncak kepala gadis itu beberapa kali. “Bagaimana kalau mandi dulu?” tawarnya lagi.

“ _Nantiii_ ....” Miyō terlalu keras kepala untuk dibujuk malam itu. Gadis itu meremas selimut _kotatsu_ erat, lalu berteriak keras seperti orang tolol. “ _Aarrgh_! _Kotatsu-kun_ hangat sekali! Hanya _Kotatsu-kun_ yang mengerti diriku. Aku ingin menikahi _Kotatsu-kun_!”

Amari merasakan petir baru saja mampir ke dalam ruangan, menyambarnya hingga membeku dalam posisi duduknya. “Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja,” katanya, menyingkirkan firasat buruk yang menggerogotinya.

“Biar saja. Aku bakal menikahi _Kotatsu-kun_ nanti. Lihat saja.”

“Terus aku ini apa, _dong_?”

Miyō menyembulkan setengah wajahnya, lalu menatap lekat wajah pria itu sebelum menjawabnya singkat, “ _Pacar_.”

“Terus?”

Miyō tak segera menjawab, memilih berkawan dengan senyap. Maniknya memutus kontak dengan mata cokelat Amari, beralih memandangi hal lain. Sejujurnya, tak pernah ada hal lain yang bisa ia bayangkan mengenai hubungannya dengan si pria. Teringat olehnya puluhan perempuan yang pernah Amari kencani, juga kalimat andalan yang pernah pria itu luncurkan tepat di depannya (jauh sebelum mereka berpacaran): _tidak ada gunanya menjaga suatu hubungan terlalu lama_. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia bayangkan di kepalanya adalah hubungan yang kandas, tetapi entah bagaimana, buat kali ini, lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab terus terang.

“Terus maumu kujawab _apa_?” balas gadis itu, berusaha keras tampak tenang.

Amari memandangi gadis itu lekat, tak berkata apapun. Ia bukan pembaca pikiran, tetapi ia cukup tahu apa yang tersirat dari manik jelaga yang enggan menatapnya balik itu—hidup satu atap dengan sang dara usai berpacaran memberinya cukup banyak pengetahuan tentang perasaan gadis itu. Miyō lebih dari sadar bahwa ia adalah laki-laki yang tak akan bertahan dalam satu hubungan untuk waktu yang lama. Cepat atau lambat, hubungan mereka pasti akan runtuh di tengah jalan.

“Mandi sana,” Amari menyeletuk, mengganti topik demi mempertahankan ketenangannya. “Kalau itu masih belum bisa menyembuhkan batinmu, mungkin kita bisa buka bir. Bagaimana?”

Miyō menolehkan kepalanya, ganti menyelami manik cokelat sang pria sebelum mendengus kecil. “Sembarangan. Aku kan tidak terlalu kuat alkohol, sementara kita harus bicara _soal itu_.”

 _Soal itu_ : yang mempertemukan dan melekatkan mereka hingga sampai di tahap ini.

“ _Yaah_ ,” Amari mengendikkan bahu, tertawa seadanya, “aku tak tega melihat gadis yang saking frustrasinya ingin menikahi _kotatsu_ buat membicarakan hal serius,” guraunya.

Miyō menekuk bibir, lantas keluar dari hangatnya _kotatsu_ sembari merenggut. “Iya, iya. Aku mandi dulu. Lalu kita makan dan membicarakan _itu_. Jangan buka bir, _lho_ —aku tak mau bicara dengan orang mabuk,” pesannya panjang lebar.

Amari tertawa, mendengar celoteh panjang gadis itu sedikit-banyak telah menepis keganjilan yang ia rasakan. “ _Hai’, hai’._ ”

.

.

Ketika suara air _shower_ yang berjatuhan terdengar, Amari merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan rokoknya. Miyō tak terlalu suka bau rokok—tidak sampai _benci_ , hanya _tidak suka_ saja. Tinggal di bawah atap yang sama selama setahun membuat pria itu mulai terbiasa dengan sang dara: mengenal apa yang gadis itu suka dan tidak, apa yang biasa gadis itu lakukan kala bosan, dan _apa-apa_ yang lainnya.

Pria itu mengembuskan napasnya ke udara, membiarkan asap rokok berjubel dengan oksigen. Manik cokelatnya menatap lurus kerlap-kerlip kota, seolah menegaskan bahwa masih ada aktivitas di sana, tak peduli bahwa malam telah menyapa dirgantara.

Namun, lampu-lampu itu ternyata lebih jauh menarik sang pria, membawanya pada arus masa lalu; ke masa tiga tahun lalu. Saat di mana eksistensinya mulai tercium dan larinya dapat terkejar—oleh satu orang.

.

.

[ _Amari berlari menembus sepi. Wilayah kumuh yang ia lewati tak tersentuh hiruk pikuk manusia. Gang-gang kecil pun membuatnya semakin mudah untuk bersembunyi—toh, ia sudah hapal tata letak bangunan di sini._

_Jantungnya berdentum kian keras, memacu adrenalin yang telah menguasainya sejak tadi. Ada perasaan menggebu yang menggerogotinya (dalam artian positif—setidaknya, buat si pria); membuatnya merasa lebih ‘hidup’. Sesuatu ini memang langka, dan hal ini mustahil dia dapatkan jika tetap menjadi kambing sistem. Diam-diam, pria itu terkekeh, menyadari betapa beruntungnya menjadi ‘tidak terdefinisi’ oleh hukum._

_“Berhenti!”_

_Teriakan lantang itu serupa sentrum listrik: tak terduga dan membuat akalnya bungkam. Bukan karena ia takut, pun bukan pula karena ia bersedia tunduk. Keterkejutan membuatnya beku dan seluruh sendinya kaku._

_Perlahan, kepala pria itu menoleh, menemukan seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua yang tengah mengacungkan_ dominator _padanya. Napasnya tampak memburu, tetapi pandanya begitu tajam. Selayaknya pemburu yang haus darah; yang tak akan berbalik pergi sebelum buruannya tumbang di depannya._

 _Amari menormalkan napasnya, mencoba meredakan kejutan yang takdir berikan padanya. Ia lebih dari tahu bahwa_ dominator _tak akan mampu menembaknya—bahwa Sistem SIByL tak dapat mengukur koefisien kriminalnya dengan ‘tepat’. Namun, ia tetap geming, tak berniat untuk melenyapkan diri. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya, yang membuat dadanya serasa dikecamuk badai._

_Baru kali ini—setelah setahun menjadi penjahat kelas kakap—jejaknya dapat terendus penegak keadilan._

_Miyō sama sekali tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Alisnya menungkik, manik jelaganya mengirim kilat. Jantungnya terasa berlompatan, memukul-mukul dadanya. Namun, tak butuh waktu lama bagi rasa bangganya untuk bertahan. Manik arangnya berganti warna, memunculkan warna toska pertanda bahwa_ dominator _tengah menganalisis koefisien kriminal orang yang ia acungi senjata._

_[_ **_“Koefisien kriminalnya 55. Bukan target penegakan hukum. Pelatuknya akan dikunci.”_ ** _]_

_Napas gadis itu tersentak, maniknya membelalak. “Tidak mungkin ...,” desisnya tak percaya, masih dengan senjata terarah lurus pada sang kriminal._

_Ia menarik pelatuknya beberapa kali, tetapi senjata itu tak jua memuntahkan peluru. Seolah menegaskan bahwa senjata itu tak berfungsi—bahwa kuasa SIByL memutuskan pria tersebut bukanlah penjahat._

_“Apa-apaan ini?!” bentak gadis itu gusar. Kehilangan kesabaran, ia mencoba memukul senjatanya—tetapi urung karena sebuah suara._

_“Percuma.”_

_Suara pria lain ikut terdengar, tetapi jauh lebih tenang—seolah hal ini telah ia prediksi jauh sebelum terjadi. Gadis itu melebarkan matanya, mengenali suara tersebut sekalipun sama sekali tak menoleh._

_Miyoshi berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tangannya memegang erat dominator, tetapi manik cokelat pria itu ditimpa warna merah, pertanda bahwa SIByL tak menyetujui tindak yang Penegak itu lakukan. Namun, sebagaimana Miyoshi yang biasa, ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia kehendaki._

_“Baru kali ini melihat orang yang tak bisa diukur koefisien kriminalnya oleh SIByL, eh,_ Imotou _?” tanya Miyoshi seraya mengikir jarak mereka, membuatnya kian terlihat seperti bajingan._ Dominator _di tangannya masih terarah lurus pada sang dara, tak peduli pada fakta bahwa pelatuknya akan tetap terkunci atau bahwa dalam nadi mereka mengalir darah yang sama._

 _Miyō ganti menatap tanah. Ribuan spekulasi menyesaki otaknya, kepalanya terasa tengah diguyur dengan air dingin. Kakaknya mengetahui fakta tentang Three Beasts; fakta yang tak pernah pria itu ucapkan dalam setiap pertemuan di laboratorium maupun pertukaran informasi._ Wolf _juga terlihat biasa saja, tak bergerak sekalipun sadar bahwa dua orang dari Biro Keamanan Publik berhasil mengejarnya._

_Gadis itu menggemelutukkan giginya, menyadari kenyataan pahit yang tengah terjadi serta fakta bahwa ia telah terperosok dalam lembah tanpa dasar._

_“_ Three Beasts _dan sebagian anggota Biro Keamanan Publik adalah ‘rekan kerja’ yang berjalan bersisian ...,” gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menggeleng sejenak dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu melanjutkan dengan suara yang kelewat parau, “..._ bukan _. Kalian hanya ... berada dalam tujuan yang sama; yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh siapapun. Tapi ... bagaimana mungkin ... Sistem SIByL—”_

_Miyoshi menyunggingkan seringai angkuh. “Aku terkesan. Otakmu masih cukup pintar rupanya.”_

_Gadis itu lantas mendelik, lidah-lidah api menjilati manik jelaganya. “Aku tak tersanjung mendengarnya darimu, Sialan!” bentaknya._

_“Aku pun tak berniat membuatmu merasa demikian,” sahut Miyoshi, sombong seperti biasa. Namun, seringai di bibirnya menderingkan alarm pertanda bahaya, seolah segalanya berjalan tepat seperti yang ia duga. “_ Psycho-pass _-mu semakin tinggi,_ Imotou _,” celetuknya._

_Amari tersentak tanpa suara, menyadari apa yang rekannya incar: tingkat koefisien kriminal yang kian melambung hingga membuat Inspektur sekalipun dapat diadili. **(2)** Seumur-umur mengenal pria itu, Amari tahu Miyoshi tak pernah seekstrem ini sebelumnya—sekalipun ia tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama bajingan. Barangkali karena ia telah tiga tahun bekerja dalam Biro atau karena gadis itu adalah adiknya; Miyoshi selalu punya segudang alasan—yang tentunya masuk akal._

_“Aku tak butuh simpatimu!” Miyō meraung, mendelik nyalang ke arah saudara yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya._

_“Aku pun tak berniat bersimpati.” Miyoshi menjawab. Pegangannya pada_ dominator _kian mengerat. “Kau selalu emosional, ceroboh, dan menyusahkan. Koefisien kriminalmu tak bisa sestabil ini jika kau tak mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu. Meski begitu, kau tetap memilih jadi Inspektur Biro? Pfft. Siapa yang menginisiasi ide itu, eh; Ayah atau Ibu?”_

_Ketika nama itu meluncur dari bibir si pria, amarah perempuan itu tak lagi terbendung. Dalam manik arangnya, dendam tampak berkobar, rasa haus darah menguasainya. Segalanya nyaris berjalan sesuai dengan yang pria itu prediksi—jika saja tak ada yang menghalanginya._

_Kejadian itu berlangsung lambat. Miyō memutar tubuhnya, berusaha mengangkat lengannya sejajar dengan dada, berniat mengacungkan_ dominator _-nya pada sang pria. Namun, entah bagaimana, Amari berhasil berdiri tepat di belakang sang dara. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mata sang Inspektur, kemudian berbisik pelan demi meredakan api dalam diri gadis itu._

 _“Dia sedang memancingmu,” Amari—masih dalam wujudnya sebagai_ Wolf _—berbisik hati-hati. Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada mencoba mengurung kebuasan dalam diri manusia, tetapi membiarkan rencana Miyoshi berjalan mulus bukanlah ‘hal yang ia inginkan’._

 _“Tarik napas yang dalam,” kata sang pria tenang. “Turunkan_ dominator _-mu, jangan biarkan warnamu lebih kotor—jangan biarkan dia menembak.”_

_Miyoshi jatuh dalam senyap, terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi—sekalipun itu tak tergambar jelas di rautnya. Kekehannya meluncur tatkala Miyō perlahan menurunkan senjatanya, menuruti apa yang dibisikkan Amari di telinganya._

_“Dasar ular,” cerca pria berponi flamboyan itu._

_Masih dengan menutup mata sang dara, Amari memamerkan seringai tipis. “Maaf, tapi saat ini, aku serigala,” kelakarnya._

_Miyoshi mendengus, jelas-jelas tengah menghina. Tetapi, Amari lebih dari mampu untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, berupaya memeriksa perempuan mungil yang kini tengah didekapnya. Namun, ketegangan dalam sendinya tak sekaku sebelumnya, membuat Amari memilih melepaskan gadis itu. Miyō lebih dari tahu bahwa kesempatan tak datang dua kali: gadis itu menepis dekapan pria itu, membuat jarak, dan menatap dua pria tersebut bergantian. Masih ada kekalutan di matanya, tetapi kendali dirinya sudah kembali._

_“Apa-apaan itu ...,” desis sang Inspektur, menuntut penjelasan. “Bagaimana mungkin ... kriminal sepertimu—“_

_Miyoshi menghela napas, bosan dengan pertunjukan tersebut. “Karena dia tak bisa ‘dinilai’ dengan tepat oleh SIByL,” katanya sembari mengantungi kembali senjatanya._

_Gadis itu menatap kakaknya, masih dengan manik jelaga yang kusut oleh teka-teki. Sebaliknya, Miyoshi justru melebarkan seringainya, tampak percaya diri dan kukuh—tak gentar sekalipun rahasia besar Biro Keamanan Publik dan dirinya tengah terkelupas di depan orang lain._

_“Kaubisa mendapatkan jawabannya jika ikut dengan kami,” Miyoshi berujar seraya menyalakan rokoknya. Begitu tenang sekaligus berbisa. “Tapi, jangan lupa; langkah yang sudah dijejaki, tak bisa ditarik kembali.”_

_Amari mengamati paras gadis berambut cokelat itu lekat-lekat. Ada secercah keraguan di sana, yang bisa ia pahami mengapa. Namun, entah bagaimana, hadir juga kekokohan di sana. Gadis itu (barangkali) takut, sadar bahwa yang menantinya adalah kegelapan yang sewarna dengan matanya, tetapi itu tak menghentikannya untuk menyelam lebih dalam. Tak peduli bahwa jurang itu terlalu gelap untuk dijelajahi atau kewarasannya akan rontok usai mengetahui kebenaran (yang menjijikkan) ini._

_“Beritahu aku, Aniki,” kata sang dara—nyaris seperti menitah, tak peduli bahwa penampilannya telah kusut masai._

_Amari bersumpah, seringai Miyoshi terlihat seperti iblis setelahnya._ ]

.

.

[ _“Dia sudah tahu?”_

_“Yaah,” Amari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, tertawa sekenanya, “... begitulah.”_

_Yuuki mendengus—hal yang jarang ia lakukan kendati keadaan berjalan tak sesuai yang mereka perkirakan. “Dasar.”_

_Amari tertawa, mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya, seolah ia baru saja ditusuk dengan pisau. Sebaliknya Miyō tetap geming, berdiri tegak sekalipun lututnya terasa lemas dan tubuhnya bisa tumbang kapan saja._

_Yuuki meneliti gadis itu. Matanya begitu dingin dan menusuk, seolah ia tengah menguliti sang dara dengan tatapan matanya. Senyap mengudara, mengawetkan ketegangan hingga terasa mencekik. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Yuuki untuk menilai perempuan muda di depannya, sampai akhirnya ketegangan itu pecah usai pria tua itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya._

_“Kaubisa digunakan,” katanya, tak peduli bahwa ucapan itu terasa lebih jahat daripada tatapan matanya serta menciptakan keterkejutan di wajah seluruh bawahannya. “Tapi, bukan berarti kaubisa melakukan apapun semaumu.”_

_Mata jelaga Miyō membelalak, sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Pemimpin Biro itu. “Lalu ... apa peran saya di sini?”_

_Yuuki tak segera menjawabnya, lebih dulu memandangi gadis itu lekat. Sudut bibir pria tua itu terangkat beberapa senti, membuatnya lebih mirip penjahat daripada penegak keadilan di Jepang._

_“Kau akan menjadi ‘yang paling dekat dari langkah Three Beasts’ ...,” kata pria tua itu mutlak, dengan segudang misteri yang tak tertebak. “... dan ‘memandu’ detektif lain dalam penyidikan binatang buas.”_

_“Dengan kata lain,” Miyoshi menyela, “dia akan menggiring para detektif Biro untuk melakukan penyidikan sebagaimana ‘prediksinya’, eh?”_

_“Di saat yang sama, ‘prediksi Miyō’ adalah bagian dari rencana yang kita sepakati,” melalui layar_ wristcom _Miyoshi, Jitsui tampak menganggukkan kepalanya, “dan itu juga akan terlihat wajar karena yang mengatakannya adalah Inspektur Biro.”_

_“Selama ini, kita seringkali bergerak atas dasar ‘prediksi Miyoshi’, tapi—“_

_“Miyoshi sekarang Penegak.” Odagiri melanjutkan kalimat Hatano. “Dengan memiliki bidak yang menjabat sebagai Inspektur, kita bisa lebih leluasa mengendalikan divisi lain.”_

_Sakuma berdeham, membiarkan atensi jatuh padanya. “Masih ada aku dan Odagiri kalau soal itu,” katanya._

_“Ditolak. Kau tak punya kemampuan untuk menutupinya atau kemampuan mengendalikan orang lain secara klandestin,” sembur Hatano blak-blakan._

_“Oi!”_

_Jitsui tertawa. “Selain itu, Odagiri-san terlalu pendiam. Akan mencengangkan kalau mendadak ia banyak bicara.”_

_Tawa Jitsui tertular pada Kaminaga. “Kerja Three Beasts juga akan lebih santai, eh?” Bibir Bibir pria itu membentuk cengiran lebar. “Kita—_ kami _—hanya perlu muncul di beberapa kesempatan yang sudah disepakati dan membuatnya seperti sebuah ‘ketepatan’ dari prediksi Inspektur Biro.”_

_Namun, berkebalikan dengan rekan-rekannya yang menyambut baik hal tersebut, raut Miyoshi justru tampak mengeras. “Itu terlalu sulit buatnya,” katanya dengan menyelipkan helaan napas di akhir kalimat._

_Yuuki lantas meliriknya, menatapnya lekat, mencari jawaban dalam paras pria berponi flamboyan itu sebelum melontarkan tanya, “Kenapa?”_

_“_ Psycho-pass _-nya tak bakal bertahan lama,” Miyoshi menjawab, ada dengus kecil yang ia selipkan di akhir kalimat._

_Semburat merah mewarnai pipi gadis itu. Tetapi, dari matanya yang memelotot garang, Amari yakin rona di wajah sang dara itu lebih dikarenakan amarah. “Aniki!”_

_“Kenapa? Aku benar, kan?” Pria berponi flamboyan itu kembali mendengus, lengkap dengan memamerkan seringai mencemooh pada sang dara. “Apa kau masih rutin mengonsumsi anti-depresan seperti dulu, eh, Imotou? Bagaimana dengan konsultasi mingguanmu?”_

_“Aniki!”_

_Miyoshi mempertahankan seringainya, lalu mengangkat kaki kirinya dan menumpunya di atas kaki kanan. Namun, ia tak lagi bicara, mengikuti kehendak sang dara. Bukan karena apapun, melainkan karena ia merasa akan lebih menarik jika ia menyerahkan keputusan pada Yuuki._

_Pria tua itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran, mengalkulasi beragam kemungkinan kendati parasnya sama sekali tak memperlihatkan hal tersebut. Tak ada yang berani mengusik sunyi, bahkan Hatano memilih bungkam—walau dengan sebelah kaki dinaikkan ke atas meja._

_“Amari,” Yuuki memecah senyap._

_Empunya nama menoleh, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan membalas, “Ya?”_

_“Mulai hari ini,” pimpinan Biro itu melengkungkan bibirnya, membawa aura buruk yang berisi enigma, “kau adalah penjamin_ warna _nya.”_

_“... maaf?”_

_“Jika_ psycho-pass _Miyō memburuk, kau harus membersihkannya.” Yuuki menatapnya, seperti tengah mengujinya. “Kalian—_ irregular _—punya kemampuan itu, kan?”_

 _Kendati masih tak mengerti, Amari menjawab juga. “..._ hai’ _.”_

_“Bagus.”_

_“Tapi, kenapa harus saya?” tanya Amari, masih tak mengerti duduk perkara mengapa ia yang ditumbalkan._

_“Menurutmu? Siapa yang larinya terkejar dan membuat Inspektur Biro menyadari keberadaan irregular?”_

_Hatano tak mampu menahan tawanya. “Ha! Dengar itu, BakaAmari!”_

_“_ Sshh! _” Amari buru-buru menoleh ke arah kawan lamanya itu, lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. “Diam dulu dong, Hatano,” rengeknya persis seperti balita yang minta dibelikan gula-gula._

_“Bah!”_

_“_ Sshh! _Sudah,_ dong _. Iya, iya, aku paham.”_

_Yuuki membiarkan kedua bawahannya sejenak, lalu meraih tongkatnya. “Berarti kita sepakat,” katanya, mengakhiri adu pembicaraan di antara keduanya._

_Namun, Miyoshi tampak tak puas dengan keputusan itu. Alisnya menekuk, sorot matanya tak puas. “Anda akan tetap mengikutsertakannya?” tanyanya memastikan._

_Yuuki, dengan bibir membentuk kurva—seperti menyeringai, menatap pria berponi flamboyan itu tenang. “Apa kau tak puas dengan keputusan itu?”_

_Miyoshi mengatupkan bibir, manik cokelatnya memicing, mengilatkan entah apa—pria itu terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti. Tetapi, semuanya sepakat tanpa suara, bahwa ekspresi yang tengah Miyoshi perlihatkan teramat langka. Ini pertama kalinya pria itu tampak mirip_ manusia _, bukan monster pengejar kriminal._

 _“... tidak.” Jawaban itu meluncur dari bibir Miyoshi usai menggantung tanya Yuuki cukup lama. “Tidak ada, Yuuki-_ san _.”_

 _Seringai miring Yuuki kian terlihat jelas, tampak puas. “Kalau begitu, kita sepakat.”_ ]

.

.

“Kau seperti sedang pergi ke alam lain.”

Celetuk bernada datar itu kembali membawa Amari ke tempatnya berpijak. Pria itu berbalik, menemukan kekasihnya tengah bersandar pada kusen pintu. Sebuah handuk kecil melingkari lehernya, meresap bulir-bulir air yang jatuh dari rambutnya, membuat sang dara tampak lebih atraktif—entah bagaimana.

Amari tersenyum, lantas menyudahi kegiatan merokoknya dan mematikan batangan nikotin itu di asbak yang tergeletak di atas meja. Didekatinya sang dara, lalu meraih handuk tersebut dan mencoba mengeringkan rambut cokelat kekasihnya. “Kalau setengah basah begini, nanti kau sakit,” katanya dengan menyelipkan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya.

Miyō menekuk bibirnya, serta merta menepis tangan pria itu dan ganti mengeringkan rambutnya. “Aku bisa sendiri. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil,” protesnya.

Amari hanya terkekeh, memerhati bagaimana gadis itu mengeringkan helaian rambutnya dan mengulum senyum. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yang mencekik (dalam wujud Inspektur Biro dan _Wolf_ dari _Three Beasts_ ), jarak yang memisahkan mereka mulai mengikis dan hubungan mereka sudah jauh lebih terbuka—kalau dibandingkan dulu.

Kendati pada akhirnya jarak itu tetap bersisa, entah mengapa Amari tetap mengapresiasinya: bagaimana Miyō tetap berusaha untuk membuka diri dan memperlihatkan beragam sisi yang tak ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Tanpa diduga, tangan gadis itu berhenti. Manik jelaganya melekat pada Amari, sekilas ada rona merah yang mewarnai kedua pipinya. “Kenapa, _hah_?” tanyanya dengan menaikkan nada suaranya, berusaha terdengar galak walau pada akhirnya ia malah terlihat seperti anak kecil—setidaknya di mata Amari.

Pria itu menyunggingkan cengiran lebar, sama sekali tak terlihat bersalah. “Kenapa apanya?” Ia bertanya balik, sengaja menggoda yang bersangkutan.

Bibir Miyō menganga, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Rona merah di wajahnya kian jelas. Tangannya mengepal kuat, hendak meninju pria di depannya. Namun, pada akhirnya tinju itu tak jua mendarat di tubuh Amari dan Miyō dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

“ _Argghh_! Aku mau buat kopi dulu! Kautunggu di meja sana!” suruhnya keras-keras, menyembunyikan rasa malu.

Cengiran bertahan di bibir Amari. Rasa membuncah asing mengisi relung di dadanya, sejenak membuatnya melupakan masa lalu yang sempat diingatnya—juga alasan-alasan mengapa mereka bisa sampai di tahap _ini_.

“ _Haaii’_.”

.

.

Dengan cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis, pembicaraan itu dibuka. Miyō tampak serius, melunturkan kesan kekakanakan yang sebelumnya melekat pada dirinya. Manik jelaganya memicing, rona merah di wajahnya lenyap, dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Amari memandanginya, ikut geming sampai Miyō melepas _wristcom_ -nya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Gadis itu menekan salah satu tombol yang ada pada alat itu, memunculkan layar setipis kertas dari sana, dan memperlihatkan temuannya.

“Para pengedar sampai saat ini diketahui hanya mahasiswa biasa. Kebanyakan, mereka adalah yang divonis SIByL dengan ‘ _kurang_ _berbakat_ ’ dan membutuhkan perawatan psikologis yang rutin,” ujar gadis itu panjang.

Amari menyimak informasi itu dengan saksama. “Institusi tempat mereka belajar?”

“Acak.”

“Asal mereka?”

“Acak. Tak ada pola tertentu yang terbentuk.” Miyō menjawab datar, masih dengan raut yang terbilang dingin.

Sebelum Amari menyelanya, ia kembali menekan layar setipis kertas itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah peta yang beberapa tempatnya dilingkari. “Dalam dua minggu terakhir, kami menemukan beberapa pengedar di tempat-tempat ini. Tapi, seperti perkiraan kita, tempat ini masih di wilayah kumuh.”

“Mereka sangat berhati-hati,” pria itu berkomentar.

“Pastinya, kan. Kita sedang melawan mafia yang menjadi buronan Biro.” Gadis itu mendengus pendek. “Omong-omong, tempat-tempat ini juga belum pasti merupakan tempat pertukaran atau markas mereka.”

Amari memerhati wajah gadis itu, tak mendeteksi secuil kebohongan di sana. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus dagu, berpose selayaknya detektif yang tengah berpikir—pose yang seringkali Miyō ejek dengan sebutan terlalu kuno.

“ _Hmm_ ...,” pria itu bergumam seorang diri, “... ada lagi yang _kalian_ tahu?”

Gadis itu menggeleng, melunturkan harapan sang pria. “Kami belum mendapat petunjuk lain,” ujarnya.

“Sayang sekali,” Amari meraih cangkirnya, menyeruput kopinya yang masih cukup panas. “Informasimu masih terlalu dangkal. _Three Beasts_ belum bisa beraksi kalau informasinya seminim ini.”

“Apa kalian tak bisa menelusuri tempat-tempat ini dan mencari di mana markas sebenarnya?” tanya sang dara, sedikit tersinggung karena dianggap tak berguna—kendati Amari tak bermaksud menyebutnya demikian.

Amari tersenyum padanya, lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya. “Itu kalau mereka benar-benar melakukan transaksi di markas _asli_ mereka,” cetusnya.

Manik jelaga Miyō melebar. “Maksudmu ... mereka punya lebih dari satu markas?” tanyanya.

“Tepat.” Amari mengangguk. Jarinya menunjuk peta yang ditampilkan di layar tersebut, kemudian melanjutkan, “Seperti yang kita tahu, mereka adalah keluarga mafia yang besar. Mereka punya banyak anggota dan cukup profesional. Dengan kekuatan seperti itu, aku yakin mereka punya banyak persembunyian.”

“Dan dari sekian banyak persembunyian itu, kita harus menemukan di mana sekiranya markas utama mereka, eh?” Miyō mengonfirmasi.

“Tepat.” Amari kembali meneguk kopinya.

Miyō mendesis, geram sekaligus gerah di saat yang sama. “Hingga saat ini, Biro tak bisa menyentuh mereka karena mereka selalu melakukan kejahatannya di luar yurisdiksi SIByL. Aku ragu bisa menggali informasi lain tentang mereka dengan leluasa, apalagi kasus di Biro sedang menumpuk.”

“Seperti yang kami duga juga. Kalian memang departemen dengan jam operasi tersibuk di Jepang,” Amari menimpali, lalu meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menepuk sayang puncak kepala kekasihnya. “Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kami bisa mencari informasi lain dengan beragam koneksi. Dan setelah _Three Beasts_ muncul dengan aksi terbarunya, Biro tinggal mengacungkan pelatuk _dominator_ pada mereka.”

Miyō tak segera menjawab. Manik jelaganya melirik pria itu beberapa kali sebelum melontarkan tanya yang terdengar lirih, “Sebenarnya ... apa yang kalian rencanakan?”

Ganti Amari yang tak segera menjawab. Namun, tak lama, bibir pria itu mengulas senyum tipis—senyum yang bagi Miyō terasa ganjil, yang seharusnya tak dimiliki oleh persona si pria sebagai ‘Amari’.

“Kau tak perlu tahu,” jawab pria itu mutlak, memancing raut ganjil di wajah sang dara. “Ketidaktahuan terkadang merupakan berkah, kautahu? Lagi pula, _warna_ mu harus tetap bersih.”

Gadis brunet itu melebarkan manik arangnya. Entah bagaimana, matanya terasa panas dan dadanya diserbu perih. Sayang, Amari gagal menangkap ekspresinya. Ponselnya lebih dulu bergetar, mencuri perhatiannya. Pria itu dengan gesit mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, membaca layarnya, dan menerimanya.

“Ya, ini aku.” Miyō tak tahu apa yang pria itu bicarakan di telepon atau siapa yang menghubunginya malam begini. “Aku mengerti. Aku segera ke sana.”

Miyō dengan cepat mengubah raut wajahnya, lalu menatap Amari serius seolah tak terjadi apapun. “Siapa?” tanyanya penasaran.

“Fukumoto.” Jawaban singkat itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Miyō untuk mengerti. Terlebih bibir kekasihnya tampak berseri-seri, seolah telepon barusan memberinya jalan keluar dari persoalan yang ia pikirkan. “Sepertinya dia punya informasi terbaru, jadi aku harus berkumpul di tempat biasa,” katanya lagi.

“Oh ...,” gadis itu merespons seadanya. “ _Sasuga_ , Fukumoto- _san_.”

Amari terkekeh mendengar nada takjub dalam suara sang dara. “ _Sasuga_ , jurnalis top. Koneksinya segudang,” ralatnya.

Namun, Miyō lebih keras kepala dengan opininya. “Tetap saja itu karena Fukumoto- _san_ sendiri! Kemampuannya mengolah informasi itu menakjubkan!”

Amari hanya menimpalinya asal, berkata ‘ _hai’, hai’_ ’ seadanya dan menghabiskan kopinya. Pria itu lantas beranjak dari kursi, kemudian melenggang menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Miyō dari belakang.

“Jangan terlalu malam, _lho_ ,” cetus Miyō selagi Amari meraih _coat_ -nya yang tergantung di dekat pintu.

Pria itu memamerkan cengirannya lagi, menjawabnya singkat, “Aku tahu, aku tahu.” Dikenakannya _coat_ -nya, kemudian mengecup sayang kening kekasihnya, dan berpamitan, “Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa kunci pintu, ya. Aku bawa kunci cadangan, _kok_.”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu,” Miyō bersungut, nyaris tampak bosan dengan perpisahan itu.

Pria itu mempertahankan senyumnya, berbalik, dan melenggang pergi. Tak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Namun, usai punggung Amari lenyap dari pandangan, mimik gadis itu berangsur-angsur berubah. Manik arangnya berkilat sendu, sudut bibirnya turun, dan ia menyandarkan pundaknya pada dinding. Rasa dingin segera menjalar di bahunya, tetapi ia tak jua beranjak dari posisi itu. Matanya yang sempat terpaku pada pintu perlahan ganti menatap lantai, membiarkan sesak kian menggerogoti dadanya.

“ _Kau tak perlu tahu_ ... ya?” Gadis itu mengulang kalimat yang Amari ucapkan padanya, membiarkan sesak di dadanya kian meluap. Seolah ada belati yang tengah mengoyaknya di sana.

Berkebalikan dengan Amari, Miyō justru merasa hubungan mereka semakin menjauh. Tak peduli berapa kali ia bersikap jujur, selalu ada dinding pembatas yang memisahkan mereka. Dinding yang dibuat Amari untuknya, yang terlarang untuk ia seberangi karena _psycho-pass_ -nya mudah kotor akibat sifatnya yang cenderung emosional—yang menegaskan tanpa suara bahwa mereka memang _berbeda_ , bahwa mereka tak akan pernah sedekat yang gadis itu harapkan; seperti memiliki hubungan tanpa kebohongan, tanpa sesuatu untuk ditutup-tutupi.

“... entah kenapa ...,” gadis itu melirih, membiarkan perih bersemayam lebih lama di dadanya, “... rasanya aku tak berguna.”

_( Apa akan tiba hari di mana aku tak hanya dilindungi, tapi juga melindungi? )_

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> (1) : metanoia = (n.) the journey of changing one’s mind, heart, self, or way of life.  
> (2) : Masih ingat dengan kasus Togane Sakuya di Psycho-Pass S2? Nah, saya bikinnya mirip gitu (walau saya sendiri kurang paham gimana caranya ‘Penegak bisa mengadili Inspektur’—jadi cara yang digunakan Miyoshi itu cuma hasil bayangan saya sendiri wkwk /yeuh).  
> .  
> .  
> a/n: Halo lagi semua HEHEHEHEHE. Akhirnya ketagihan juga bikin PP!AU HAHAHAHAHAHA /DIBUANG. Btw, fanfik ini timeline-nya sebelum agathokakological, ya. Jadi keadaannya Miyō masih pacaran sama Amari. Tapi, struktur Divisi Satu sama Divisi Dua Biro Keamanan Publik masih sama kayak di fanfik sebelumnya (Divisi Satu terdiri atas Sakuma dan Odagiri sebagai Inspektur, sedangkan Penegak terdiri atas Miyoshi, Hatano, Johann Bauer, sama Jean Victoire; Divisi Dua terdiri atas Alain Lernier dan Miyō sebagai Inspektur, sedangkan Penegaknya ada Marie Torres, Aaron Price, Gamou Jirou, dan Raymond Grane).
> 
> Yang saya harapkan saat mengerjakan ini, semoga saya tidak mengacaukan diri dengan gaya bahasa yang campur-campur + kasus yang lebih baik HAHAHAHAHAHA /DIBUANG. ((btw kalian harus tau saya ngerjain ini bolak-balik sama ngerjain yang crossover JGA x KnY WWWWW untung aja ngga mendadak ada nama Tanjidor di sini HAHAHHAHAHA /PERGISANA))
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS LAGI UNTUK VERITASOFIA YANG BERSEDIA KUCURHATIN ALKDSFKJSK terima kasih sheyenk karnamu aku berani posting ini HEHEHHEHE :"""""""")) /dibuang.
> 
> Well ... karena masih prolog, saya sudahi di sini dulu, ya! (uwu)/ Omong-omong, tags dan character akan ditambahkan seiring berjalannya chapter (uwu) Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau masih ganjel atau ada komentar/krisar tertentu, silakan tanya-tanya di kolom komentar! Saya selalu menunggu, lho! *kedip-kedip* /DIBUANG. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan semoga kita bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	2. Chapter 2

Derap langkah yang bergema sepanjang lorong terdengar mengerikan. Sekalipun derap langkah itu tak terdengar sendirian, tetapi bunyinya lebih dominan daripada langkah lainnya. Ada ketegasan, juga kemarahan yang belum tuntas tercermin dari suaranya. Ketika para pemilik suara langkah itu hampir mencapai tempat yang mereka tuju, kecepatan mereka melambat, tetapi tak mengurangi ketegangan yang sejak awal melingkupi mereka.

Pintu ruangan itu lantas terbuka secara otomatis, mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk. Di dalamnya, sekelompok orang telah menunggu mereka. Mimik orang-orang itu tampak bosan, tetapi sebagian lagi terlihat mengeras; menegaskan aura mencekik yang melingkupi ruangan.

Seorang pria muda tampak duduk sendiri di depan beberapa layar, jemarinya sibuk mengetik sesuatu—walau itu tak berlangsung lama. Kursinya ia putar hingga menghadap ke arah pintu dan bibirnya lantas melengkung tipis, memancarkan kepuasan di sana.

“Lama sekali, Divisi Dua,” celetuk Jitsui, nyaris terlihat tengah meremehkan.

Miyō berdiri tegak di depan seluruh anggota divisinya, tak goyah dengan cemooh singkat yang Jitsui layangkan pada mereka (pada _nya_ ). Manik arangnya justru kian memicing, memperlihatkan lidah api yang semakin bergelora.

“Tak perlu basa-basi begitu, Jitsui- _san_ ,” gadis itu mendengus seraya masuk ke dalam laboratorium diikuti rekan kerjanya, kemudian mendekati sofa dan duduk di sana. Kaki kanannya ia tumpu di atas kaki kiri, sedang tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Matanya kembali menatap analis Biro tersebut, masih sama tegasnya ketika ia tiba di depan muka laboratorium.

“Katakan,” Miyō mendesis, “di mana kau menemukan jejak _Three Beasts_ kali ini?”

.

.

**_metanoia_ **

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Psycho-Pass milik Gen Urobuchi dan I.G. Production**

**Warn: OC(s), _straight_ , saltik, _JGA in Psycho-Pass!AU_ , barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Merupakan _prekuel_ dari fanfiksi saya yang berjudul _agathokakological_.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

“Kemarin,” Jitsui memperbaiki posisi duduknya sejenak, “salah satu broker kita mengirimkan beberapa foto yang menarik dari kafe di perbatasan yurisdiksi kita.”

Pria itu lantas menekan sebuah tombol pada _keyboard_ -nya, memperlihatkan foto-foto yang mencengangkan. Seorang pria bertopeng yang teramat familiar bagi mereka terlihat bersandar pada dinding sebuah kafe, membuat manik jelaga Miyō membulat lebar. Pada foto yang lain, pria itu terlihat dihampiri oleh pria lain yang juga memakai topeng lain.

Jitsui kembali memperlihatkan foto yang lain. Pria bertopeng itu tampak bertukar kata sejenak dengan pria tersebut dan foto terakhir memperlihatkan bahwa mereka masuk ke dalam kafe. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jitsui me- _minimize_ foto-foto tersebut, lalu menoleh pada Divisi Satu dan Divisi Dua yang telah berkumpul di dalam laboratorium.

“Seperti yang kalian lihat,” kata analis terbaik Biro itu, masih dengan senyum tipis bertengger di bibirnya.

Sebelum yang lain bereaksi, Miyō terlebih dulu meninju meja di depannya. Keras; hingga jemarinya tampak kemerahan dan (sepertinya) meninggalkan bekas gores di meja tersebut. Tak ada yang berani menegurnya—kecuali Miyoshi yang lantas mendengus keras.

“Baru melihat fotonya saja kau sudah begini, bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengannya, eh?” Miyoshi menyindir.

“Tutup mulutmu!” bentak gadis itu kasar. Kepalanya mendongak dan manik jelaganya mendelik nyalang pada sang kakak. Miyoshi menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti, menambah percik api ke dalam konflik. Perkelahian antar saudara itu baru terhenti tatkala Jitsui berdeham dan mengambil alih atensi seluruh anggota divisi.

“Kalau ingin bertengkar, lebih baik kalian angkat kaki dari sini,” cetus analis Biro itu, mengusir terang-terangan.

“Mengusirku adalah kesalahan besar, Jitsui- _san_ ,” gadis itu mendesis, manik jelaganya beralih pada analis Biro tersebut. “Kautahu itu, kan?”

“Buat apa punya ‘orang yang paling dekat dengan langkah _Wolf’_ tapi tak mampu bekerja sama dengan anggota divisi lain?” Hatano menyeletuk. Kedua tangannya melipat ke belakang, bibirnya membentuk senyum meremehkan. “Kalau kau tak bisa jaga sikap, kurasa Yuuki- _san_ juga bakal mempertimbangkan soal kontribusimu di sini.”

Miyō mengatupkan bibirnya, giginya bergemelutuk demi menahan gejolak amarah yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya, lalu menundukkan kepala. Tak ada suara yang berani memecahnya kecuali Jitsui yang segera kembali menuturkan kasus yang berlangsung.

“Kafe itu tak punya CCTV—kebanyakan kafe yang ada di perbatasan yurisdiksi SyBIL seperti itu. Jadi, kita tak tahu apa yang _Wolf_ maupun _Magician_ di dalam sana,” tutur Jitsui tenang, mengembalikan suasana dalam laboratorium.

Aaron Price mengelus janggutnya yang telah memutih, menatap layar yang terpampang lekat. “Bisa jadi juga mereka mengubah samaran mereka setelah masuk ke kafe. Di dalam sana pasti ada toilet, kan?”

“Jika demikian, apa kita bisa menemukan apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam kafe?” Gamou angkat suara.

“Tidak seratus persen, memang.” Sakuma menarik napas panjang. “Tapi, aku rasa lebih baik daripada berdiam diri.”

“Bagaimana jika ini jebakan—untuk memancing kita ke sana?” Jean angkat suara, tampak curiga.

Tak ada yang berani membantah. Sekalipun kemampuan meraba Jean masih jauh daripada Miyoshi maupun Miyō, kemungkinannya bukan berarti nol.

Miyō menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi ujung sepatunya cukup lama sebelum melirih, “Tidak, kita harus datang.”

“Kena—“

“Menunjukkan diri seperti itu setelah cukup lama menghilang—mereka ingin kita datang dan mencari mereka!” potong Miyō dengan nada naik satu oktaf. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, memalingkan tatapannya ke objek lain dan menyambung kalimatnya dengan nada yang lebih halus. “Memang tak ada yang bisa menjamin apa yang menunggu kita di sana adalah petunjuk atau jebakan. Tapi, mereka memang seperti itu. Sedari dulu; sejak awal mereka menunjukkan diri ke hadapan publik. Ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka perlihatkan di sana.”

Butuh keberanian lain bagi sang dara untuk mengangkat kepala dan menatap rekan-rekannya. Sorot matanya pahit—hal yang cukup mengejutkan bagi rekan-rekan di divisinya. “Apapun yang ada di sana, jika kita tak datang dan memeriksanya, langkah kita akan semakin tertinggal.”

( _Tertinggal dan akhirnya menghilang …._ )

“Kau baik-baik saja, Miyō- _chan_?” tanya Marie, membuyarkan lamunan sang Inspektur yang telah melanglang buana.

Gadis berambut brunet itu tersentak, kepalanya tertoleh pada seluruh rekan kerjanya, keterkejutan memancar kuat dari parasnya. Warna merah segera muncul di kedua pipinya dan rasa malu ikut menyergapnya.

“T- tidak … bukan—“ gadis itu membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, lantas memalingkan wajahnya agar tak bertatapan dengan rekan kerjanya, “… b-bukan apa-apa. Ini bukan hal yang perlu dipikirkan. Maaf, aku sempat melamun,” akunya.

“Benar tak apa?” Marie kembali bertanya, memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya terang-terangan. “Akan lebih baik jika kau tak memaksakan diri.”

Miyō segera menggeleng, nyaris tanpa berpikir dua kali. “Aku perlu hadir dalam penyelidikan kali ini,” katanya keras kepala.

Gadis berdarah Prancis itu terdiam. Manik senada zamrudnya menatap atasannya lekat, mencari-cari, dan tahu; bahwa ia hanya akan kalah pada rasa keras kepala atasannya. Perempuan itu sempat membuka mulutnya lagi, tetapi membenamkan niatnya. Dihelanya napas, lalu berujar lirih.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, ya?" kata Marie.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Marie- _san_." Miyō membalas tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Bibirnya sempat mengulas senyum, tetapi sudutnya segera turun pada detik ketiga—menguatkan kecemasan yang dirasakan perempuan berkebangsaan Prancis itu.

Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Namun, dalam kesenyapan tersebut, manik kucing Miyoshi terarah lurus pada adiknya. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk merasakan keganjilan dalam diri sang dara, tetapi tak jua ia suarakan. Ia membiarkannya; seolah tak mengetahui apapun yang tersembunyi di balik wajah adik perempuannya.

.

.

Alain memutar roda kemudi mobil, mengarahkan mobil mereka menuju kafe yang dimaksud di perbatasan wilayah yurisdiksi SIByL dengan area kumuh. Wilayah karet: masih berada di bawah hukum SIByL, tetapi minim pengawasan—sebuah ladang bagi kejahatan. Setidaknya, begitu buatnya.

Kemunculan _Three Beasts_ di sana bukanlah kejutan besar sebenarnya. Tetapi, efek yang diberikan tiga penjahat itu bagi moral para Penegak dan Inspektur Biro lah yang menjadi masalah.

Alain melirik lagi ke arah perempuan berambut cokelat di sebelahnya. Sejak mereka berangkat dari Biro Keamanan Publik, gadis itu diam seribu bahasa. Hanya duduk dan memandangi pemandangan dari jendela. Miyō memang selalu seperti ini jika kasus mereka berkaitan dengan Tiga Binatang Buas. Sejak ia mampu menjadi satu-satunya detektif yang berhasil berseteru langsung dengan mereka, ada ketegangan asing yang kerap kali menguar dari diri sang dara manakala nama penjahat itu disebut.

Namun, entah bagaimana, kali ini keganjilan tersebut terasa lebih _aneh_ daripada biasanya. Gadis itu seperti tengah dibelenggu oleh rantai lain; yang tidak berkaitan dengan persoalan Binatang Buas—tetapi pengaruhnya teramat telak.

Ketika Miyō menghela napas panjang tiba-tiba, Alain segera mengambil kesempatan itu dan menyeletuk.

"Lelah, Miyō?"

Yang dipanggil terkesiap. Kepalanya lantas menoleh, meneliti raut rekannya lebih dulu sebelum menjawabnya tenang, "Tidak, _kok_. Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Sejak tadi kau terus melihat ke luar.” Alain mengulas senyum tipis yang _agak_ dipaksa. “Mungkin harusnya kita tetap diam di kantor dan membiarkan Divisi Satu yang pergi ke tempat kejadian.”

Miyō membuka mulutnya, kemudian mengatupkannya kembali sebelum berujar. Mata arangnya terarah pada ujung pakaiannya, membiarkan hening tinggal lebih lama sesaat. “Aku tak bisa menyerahkan ini pada siapapun,” desisnya.

“Meski itu pada rekan kerjamu sendiri?”

“Kemungkinan mereka tak mendapat petunjuk lebih besar.”

“Apa harus dirimu yang menemukan petunjuk itu?”

Tak ada jawaban yang meresponsnya. Alain terlalu sibuk pada jalanan hingga gagal menangkap raut Miyō yang kelewat ekspresif: mata membulat, bibir setengah terbuka, mengilatkan keterkejutan dan luka yang teramat besar. Mimik itu hanya bertahan tepat sebelum Alain meliriknya dan mendapati gadis itu menunduk dalam.

“Apa …,” gadis itu melirih, nyaris berbisik, “… aku tak pantas buat tugas ini?”

Alain membelalakkan mata, nyaris saja kakinya menginjak rem dan menghentikan laju mobil. “Aku tak bilang begitu—“

“Lantas kenapa—“ Miyō menghentikan kalimatnya di tengah, lalu menarik napas dan menurunkan nada suaranya yang sempat meninggi, “… kenapa … aku … tak boleh?”

( _Kenapa aku tak boleh pergi? Kenapa aku ... tak boleh_ tahu _?_ )

Alain mengatupkan bibir, mulai menyadari bahwa spekulasinya benar—kendati ia tak begitu menangkap di mana ujung persoalan sang dara. Pikirannya lebih dulu menyusun kalimat dalam kepala, kemudian melontarkannya hati-hati.

“Bukannya tidak boleh …,” pria itu berujar lambat, “… kami tahu kualitasmu sebagai Inspektur Biro, Miyō. _Aku_ tahu kau lebih dari berbakat—seperti kakakmu di Divisi Satu. Analisismu, prediksimu; aku masih jauh di bawah kalian, kendati akulah seniormu. Tapi, membebankan diri sendiri akan hal yang tak sanggup pundakmu bawa bukanlah hal bijak. Bukan karena kau tak punya kapabilitas dalam hal ini, tetapi memerhatikan diri sendiri juga hal yang perlu.”

Pria itu mengakhiri pidato panjangnya, lalu melempar senyum pada sang dara sejenak. “ _Hal-hal yang perlu dilakukan hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang mampu melakukannya. Demikianlah karunia yang diberikan kemanusiaan oleh SIByL._ **(3)** Tetapi, kemampuan menanggung semua itu, kau sendiri yang menentukannya. SIByL hanya memberi kita pilihan. Lakukan semampumu, jangan berlawanan dengan hukum yang berlaku, dan kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat,” sambungnya positif.

Miyō menatap rekannya lekat, kemudian menguntai tawa geli dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya. “Maaf,” katanya di sela tawanya, “aku hanya terkejut karena Alain- _san_ mendadak berpidato panjang sampai mengutip SIByL segala.”

“Hei!” Tetapi, pria itu ikut tertawa. Lelaki berkebangsaan Prancis itu menimbang sejenak, kemudian berujar lagi. “Aku tak tahu detail masalah yang sedang menimpamu, Miyō. Tapi, kuharap kau tetap memerhatikan dirimu dan tak memaksakan diri.”

“ _Hai', hai'_. Dasar, Alain- _san_ ," perempuan itu meredakan tawanya. "Kau bahkan lebih perhatian daripada _Aniki_."

Alain tertawa lagi. "Kalau pacarmu dengar kau memuji pria lain seperti itu, dia pasti bakal cemburu."

Kembali, pria itu gagal menangkap raut ganjil yang rekan kerjanya buat—yang dengan cepat ditutupi sang dara. "Tidak akan, _kok_. Jangan cemas begitu, Alain- _san_."

"Eh?" Alain melirik perempuan muda itu sejenak, tampak kebingungan. "Bukannya yang begitu lumrah, ya—cemburu melihat gadisnya memuji orang lain?"

" _Yaah_ ," Miyō tersenyum tipis, menyembunyikan duri yang terasa menancap di dadanya, " dia bukan tipe pencemburu yang begitu—yang langsung marah hanya karena aku memuji orang lain."

( _Karena sejak awal, dia bukan orang seperti itu_ _. D_ _an_ _—sepertinya; kalau aku benar—_ _hubungan kami bukanlah hubungan romansa yang kaupikirkan._ )

.

.

 _Drone_ Biro Keamanan Publik sudah lebih dulu tiba dan mengepung kafe tersebut, tak membiarkan siapapun keluar atau masuk. Alain dan Miyō tiba tak lama setelahnya setelahnya; kemudian langsung turun dari mobil dan membubarkan kerumunan penduduk yang tampak penasaran.

Tak sampai tiga menit, sebuah truk besar melaju mendekati mereka; menerobos massa dan berhenti tak jauh dari mobil Alain. Pintu belakang truk itu terbuka, mempersilakan empat Penegak yang ada di dalamnya untuk turun, diikuti oleh _drone_ pembawa _dominator_.

Alain melempar senyum pada seluruh bawahannya, berusaha menularkan sisi positif pada rekan kerjanya. “Terima kasih sudah ikut kemari,” katanya.

Gamou meloloskan helaan napas—yang terdengar seperti tawa. “Sudah jadi kewajiban kami, Inspektur,” jawabnya.

“ _Anoo_ … bukannya kita tak perlu menggunakan _dominator_?” tanya Marie seraya melirik pada _drone_ pembawa _dominator_ yang mengikuti mereka.

“Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja _kok_ , Marie- _san_ ,” ujar Miyō tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Gadis itu mendekati _drone_ tersebut, lalu mengambil _dominator_ -nya. Manik arang gadis itu sempat berubah menjadi kehijauan, tetapi tak lama kembali seperti semula—dan ia pun segera meletakkan senjata itu di belakang punggungnya.

Tanpa disuruh, Alain beserta seluruh rekannya mengikuti sang dara: meraih _dominator_ yang tersedia, _log in_ ke dalam sistem, dan meletakkan senapan itu di belakang punggung mereka. Sejenak, mereka bertatapan, lalu mengangguk serempak dan masuk ke dalam kafe. Kondisi di dalam kafe begitu tegang—dan semakin mencekik manakala Divisi Dua melangkah masuk.

Seorang pria tanggung berdiri di belakang konter, wajahnya kian mengeras tatkala seluruh anggota Divisi Dua mendekatinya. Alain lebih dulu mempercepat langkahnya, membuatnya menjadi yang terdepan, dan mengetuai kelompok itu. Wajahnya ia buat setenang mungkin, kendati ia tahu bahwa eksistensinya— _mereka_ —pastilah teramat menakutkan.

“Selamat siang,” sapa Alain manakala ia tiba di depan konter. Tangannya dengan sigap memperlihatkan _ID Card_ -nya, mengabaikan perubahan raut pria di depannya dan melanjutkan, “Biro Keamanan Publik. Kami perlu menyelidiki dan mengidentifikasi tempat ini.”

Pria tanggung itu mendecakkan lidah, tampak geram. “Kenapa kalian harus melakukannya di saat _shift_ kerjaku?” gerutunya.

Alain mengendikkan bahu, kelewat sabar menghadapi orang semacam ini. “Mungkin karena jam operasi kami?”

“Alain- _san_ , jangan terlalu santai begitu,” Miyō mendengus, berkebalikan dengan Alain, gadis itu tampak tak sabar—juga suram. Kakinya melangkah mendekati konter dan tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya. “Kami datang hanya untuk tujuan ini.”

Gadis itu melempar dua foto yang diperlihatkan Jitsui di atas konter, membuat mata sip ria tanggung memelotot tak percaya, seolah ingin meloncat keluar.

“Langsung saja,” Miyō menatap si pria bosan, lalu mencuri selirik pandang pada pin nama yang pria itu pakai dan bertanya datar, “kaulihat dua orang ini masuk kemari kemarin sore?”

Pria itu tak segera menjawabnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah lain, enggan bertatapan dengan sang dara. “Mana kutahu. Kemarin sore bukan _shift_ -ku,” katanya; jelas-jelas berupa dusta.

“Kalau begitu, siapa bertanggung jawab atas _shift_ kemarin sore?”

“Aku tak tahu. Aku baru kerja di sini.”

Miyō menajamkan pandangannya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan berkata tepat di wajah si pria, “Tolong jangan mempersulit penyidikan kami, Satomura- _san_ ,” desisnya dengan nada siap menguliti. “Kami hanya perlu lidahmu mengatakan kejujuran dan kami akan mempertimbangkan itu.”

Pria itu melirik sang dara lambat. Namun, alih-alih melunak, pandangannya justru mengeras—seperti hendak meludahi sang dara. “Aku bilang aku _tidak_ tahu, _Anjing SIByL_ ,” katanya penuh penekanan.

Raymond membelalakkan mata, Marie menggemelutukkan giginya geram. Perempuan asal Prancis itu maju, nyaris membentak, “Kau—!”

Miyō dengan sigap menghentikannya; mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menghentikan Marie—tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya dari pria itu. Manik arangnya memicing, bibirnya mengatup rapat kendati ia ingin meludahi balik pria itu.

“Marie- _san_ , Raymond- _san_ , dan Alain- _san_ periksa koefisien pengunjung dan Satomura- _san_. Tanyakan apa salah satu dari mereka juga datang kemarin sore. Aku, Gamou- _san_ , dan Aaron- _san_ akan mencari petunjuk keberadaan _Three Beasts_ ,” titah sang Inspektur.

“Kau—“

“Dan jika ada yang menolak,” gadis itu menginterupsi, matanya kembali menatap tajam pria yang menantangnya, “biarkan _dominator_ yang bicara.”

Senyum miring terbit di bibir sang dara, tertangkap mata pria tanggung tersebut. Pria itu menatap Miyō garang, seperti memperingati, tetapi diabaikan sang gadis. Seluruh rekan kerjanya mengiyakan, lalu mulai sibuk menanyai pengunjung dan memeriksa seluruh sudut dalam kafe.

Miyō berjalan pelan, lalu berhenti di sudut yang startegis hingga pandang matanya mencapai setiap sudut kafe.

_Sekarang …_

Gadis itu menatap lantai, mengernyitkan dahi sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya demi meraih fokus.

_Di mana Amari-san dan Tazaki-san akan menyembunyikan kartu tarotnya?_

.

.

Ketika Miyō tengah duduk di kursi terakhir yang ia coba hari itu—sejak awal penyidikan, ia hanya duduk berpindah-pindah dari kursi ke kursi; seperti orang kurang kerjaan—Marie memanggilnya.

“Inspektur!” Marie mendekati Miyō cepat-cepat, Raymond Grane berada di belakangnya, berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan rekan kerjanya. “Kami sudah mencatat seluruh data pengunjung yang datang serta _psycho-pass_ mereka,” katanya sembari memperlihatkan hasil data tersebut pada sang dara.

“Kami juga selesai menggeledah ruangan,” Gamou bergabung bersama mereka, keringat menetes dari dahinya. “Tidak ada jejak _Three Beasts_ di manapun.”

“ _Heee_ …,” Miyō bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya, tanpa menatap rekan-rekannya. “… tidak ada di manapun, eh?”

“ _Ha_!” Pria tanggung itu berseru, lalu melangkah ke ujung tempat lain dan mulai membereskan sisa penyidikan mereka. “Kalian pasti salah orang!”

“Kenapa kaubisa berkata begitu, eh?” tanya Miyō, sembari menurunkan punggungnya mengikuti sandaran kursi dan membiarkan tangannya terkulai di samping kursi.

“Mana kutahu! Mungkin mereka cuma pengecoh—orang yang disuruh berpura-pura jadi _Three Beasts_ untuk memancing kalian!” semburnya.

“Hmmm …,” Miyō menggumam sendiri, “… lumayan juga—analisismu.”

“ _Che_! Lebih baik kau pensiun saja jadi detektif, Nona Cilik!” cetus pria itu lagi sembari membereskan kursi yang sempat Miyō duduki dan berantaki tanpa arah. Tangannya lantas mengeluarkan lap dari kantong apron yang dipakainya, lalu mengelap atas dan bawah meja.

“Kursi yang di ujung dekat pot,” Miyō melirik si pria melalui ujung mata, “harusnya kau bersihkan—atau dinaikkan. Dudukannya agak kotor.”

“ _Bah_! Yang lain bisa melakukannya. Gajiku terlalu kecil buat memerhatikan detail begitu!” balas pria itu kasar.

“ _Hooo_ …,” Miyō menengadah, menatap langit-langit kafe yang catnya masih tampak baru, “… malas seperti itu, bisa membuatmu melewatkan hal kecil, lho.”

Pria itu memutar bola matanya, nyaris bosan. “Seperti?”

Sebelum menjawab, tangan Miyō meraba bagian bawah kursi yang ia duduki, kemudian menarik dua buah kartu yang entah bagaimana ada di sana. Ia memeriksa kartu itu sejenak, lalu memperlihatkannya pada Satomura dan seluruh rekan kerjanya. “Ini, mungkin?”

Rekan divisinya tercekat dan mata Satomura membelalak lebar. Wajah Miyō tak berubah manakala ia menatap Satomura, tanpa menurunkan kartu tersebut: begitu dingin dengan mata senada langit malam yang menyipit dan mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

“Sepertinya kita punya pembicaraan lebih lanjut, Satomura- _san_ ,” kata sang dara seraya menunjuk pria itu dengan dagu. Sebelum sempat pria itu bereaksi, Gamou serta Aaron Price segera membekuknya. Pria itu mengerang, memaki, dan meronta—tetapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk membuat dua Penegak itu melepaskannya.

“Anjing SIByL!” Pria itu memaki kasar.

“Sesukamu memanggil _kami_ apa.” Miyō menjawabnya tanpa hati. “Masukkan dia ke mobil.”

Menuruti sang dara, dua orang itu menarik si pria untuk ke mobil. Marie menatap hal tersebut takjub sebelum kembali menoleh pada Miyō. “ _Sasuga_ , Miyō- _chan_! Dari mana kau tahu?”

“Gamou- _san_ sejak tadi memeriksa meja-meja, sedang Aaron- _san_ memeriksa sudut-sudut ruangan dan pot tanaman.” Miyō menurunkan tangannya, lalu kembali menatap dua kartu tarot itu tanpa riak di wajahnya. “Tetapi, tak ada tanda-tanda apapun. Kemudian, aku mencoba memeriksa kursinya.”

“Saat kau berpindah-pindah tadi?”

“ _Hm_.” Gadis itu lantas mengantongi kartu tersebut ke dalam saku jaketnya. “Aku sempat pesimis tak bakal menemukan apapun, sih. Tapi, saat aku memerhatikan bagaimana orang itu membereskan meja dan kursi yang berantakan, ia hanya mengelap atas dan bawah meja. Kursi-kursi hanya ditata sedemikian—tanpa dibersihkan.”

“Karena itu kauyakin _Three Beasts_ menyembunyikannya di sana?”

Senyum lemah terukir di bibir sang Inspektur. “Mana mungkin. Kalau masih tak ditemukan, aku akan meminta kalian menggeledah toilet,” katanya sembari menyelipkan kekehan.

“Ya ampun.” Marie mau tak mau ikut tertawa. “Kalau begitu, selamat—karena kami tak perlu memeriksa toilet.”

“Marie- _san_.”

Perempuan asal Prancis itu kembali melanjutkan tawanya. Miyō menghela napas, tersenyum sejenak—sebelum menggantinya dengan raut yang lebih serius manakala teringat kartu tarot yang ditemukannya.

 _The Fool_ dan _Temperance_ ; kartu pertama dan kartu kelima belas Arcana Mayor.

.

.

“Miyoshi- _san_ ,”

“ _Hm_?”

“Merokok di dalam lab dilarang, _lho_.”

Sebelah alis Miyoshi terangkat curiga. “Sejak kapan?”

“Sejak hari ini,” jawab Jitsui tanpa beban. “Aku sendiri yang membuatnya.”

Miyoshi mendengus, tetapi lebih terdengar seperti tawa. “Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melanggarnya hari ini,” cetusnya sembari mengembuskan asapnya ke udara.

Hatano mendecak, kemudian memutar bola matanya. “ _Ya, ya_.”

Miyoshi menoleh ke arah pria mungil itu, memamerkan seringai mencemooh. “Tenang saja, aku tak berniat menikungmu.”

“ _Bah_!”

Jitsui tertawa mendengar respons pria mungil itu. “Jangan khawatir, Hatano- _san_. Kalau Miyoshi- _san_ benar-benar melewati batas, akan kucekik dia.”

Berkebalikan dengan respons ketiga orang itu (yang menganggap konversasi tadi adalah keseharian yang biasa), Sakuma merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, membuatnya diam-diam mempertanyakan mengapa Miyoshi maupun Hatano sama sekali tak gentar dengan ancaman mengerikan itu—terlebih, Jitsui dikenal jarang _bermain_ dengan _kata-kata_.

“Ayolah, Hatano- _san_ ,” suara Jitsui kembali terdengar di telinga Sakuma, jemari analis itu kembali menari di atas _keyboard_ , “Miyoshi- _san_ cuma sedang gundah saja.”

Miyoshi memicingkan matanya, mengirim peringatan melalui tatapan. Jitsui menolehkan padanya, balas menatap tatapan itu tanpa takut—bahkan dengan memamerkan senyum tipis. Perang dingin itu terjadi selama beberapa detik, hingga Miyoshi mengalihkan pandang dan melangkah ke sofa. “Jangan dengarkan lidah berbisanya,” cetusnya sembari kembali mengisap batangan nikotin.

“ _Ha_! Tumben sekali ada yang bisa mengganggunya. Besok mau bencana alam?” sembur Hatano blak-blakan seraya menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja dan menyamankan punggungnya pada sandaran.

Miyoshi ganti memutar bola mata. “Interpretasikan sesukamu,” katanya seraya melangkah menuju meja panjang yang ada di sana, mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang tersedia, dan duduk di sebelah Sakuma—yang masih menatap mereka dengan kebuntuan.

Jitsui mempertahankan senyumnya, memilih menggantung perkara tersebut—seolah topik itu tak pernah terungkit di antara mereka. Jean menekuk wajahnya, ganti menoleh pada Odagiri, dan berbisik pada atasannya, “Apa kautahu sesuatu tentang _ini_ , Inspektur?”

Odagiri berhenti menekan-nekan ponselnya, menurunkan layarnya, dan menatap Jean tanpa ekspresi berarti—hanya untuk menggeleng. Erang lirih lolos dari bibir Jean, membuat Johann Bauer segera menepuk pundaknya, menyalurkan semangat dari sana.

Mendadak, nada dering memenuhi laboratorium dan layar komputer Jitsui memperlihatkan sebuah _video call_ masuk dari Miyō. Jitsui dengan sigap mengangkatnya, membiarkan salah satu layar perangkatnya berubah dan menampilkan wajah Miyō di dalam mobil Alain. Ada suara mesin yang terdengar; Divisi Dua pasti tengah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" Jitsui bertanya retorik.

 _"Tolong jangan meremehkanku dan berpikir kami akan kembali dengan tangan kosong."_ Miyō mendengus, lalu memamerkan dua kartu tarot yang ditemukannya di dalam kafe. _"Kali ini_ The Fool _dan_ Temperance _,"_ katanya lagi, menegaskan temuannya.

"Aku tak sabar mendengar analisismu soal langkah mereka, Miyō." Jitsui terkekeh, membuatnya tampak bagai tokoh antagonis.

 _"Kami sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Biro. Mungkin makan waktu sejam lagi? Tenang saja,"_ Miyō menjawab sekenanya.

"Aku tahu." Jitsui mengulas senyum tipis. Nyaris saja ia mematikan sambungan itu sebelum sebuah tanya melintas di benaknya. "Oh ya, Miyō."

Wajah gadis itu berubah; merasa ganjil dengan sikap si pria—hal yang harus Jitsui akui kendati tujuannya bukan semata untuk bersenang-senang. _"Ya?"_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Miyō mengerjapkan matanya, tak mampu melihat apa yang dituju sang analis dalam dirinya. Meski begitu, dalam sepersekian detik, Jitsui mampu menangkap keganjilan dalam mata sang dara—sebuah 'celah' dalam aktingnya, yang dengan cepat lenyap dalam manik arang dan bibir merah muda sang gadis.

 _"Jitsui-_ san _kenapa,_ sih _?"_ Gadis itu melebarkan senyumnya hingga membentuk cengiran. _"Yang begitu tentu saja jawabannya 'iya',_ kan _?"_

Sakuma melirik ke arah Miyoshi, menangkap keseriusan dalam mata cokelat pria itu dalam keremangan. Pandangnya meruncing dan parasnya terasa menguarkan aura yang tak Sakuma pahami; seperti tengah menelusuri apa yang ada di balik ekspresi dan kulit wajah itu (walau ia tak begitu yakin dengan firasatnya).

Jitsui berpura-pura tak merasakan aura tersebut dan tersenyum seadanya. “Kalau begitu, sampai nanti,” katanya sebelum mengakhiri sambungan tersebut.

Begitu _video call_ itu terputus, bahu Miyoshi tampak mengendur, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Jitsui memutar kursinya, menatap lurus pria itu dengan senyum di bibirnya. “Kaudengar itu, Miyoshi- _san_ ,” celetuknya.

Miyoshi mendengus angkuh, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. “Menyedihkan.”

“ _Bah_!” Hatano menyeringai lebar, akhirnya mengerti alasan yang mendalangi tingkah dan kata-kata Jitsui barusan. “ _Tsundere_.”

Miyoshi mendelik nyalang pada pria mungil itu, tetapi hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa dan cengiran sengak oleh yang bersangkutan. Pria berambut cokelat tanah itu memalingkan pandangnya, tahu hanya akan buang-buang waktu meladeni kawannya yang satu itu.

Odagiri mengamati apa yang terjadi dalam diam. Mencoba menganonimkan keberadaannya, pria itu mengangkat ponselnya, membuka aplikasi _chat_ dan menekan sebuah stiker _tanuki_ yang mengangkat ibu jarinya. Hanya perlu beberapa detik hingga pesan itu dibaca Fukumoto dan dibalas dengan stiker serupa. **(4)** Odagiri memejamkan matanya, lantas menyakukan kembali ponselnya. _Sebentar lagi, perang mereka dimulai._

.

.

Ketika pintu laboratorium terbuka lagi, Jitsui kembali memutar kursinya, kian lebar tersenyum kala melihat keletihan dalam wajah seluruh anggota Divisi Dua. “Selamat datang kembali,” katanya.

Namun, Miyō justru menekuk bibir, sadar dengan apa yang tak terkata dari analis Biro tersebut. “Kejam sekali—tersenyum saat melihat kami masuk dalam keadaan seperti ini,” katanya sembari mendekati sofa.

Jitsui terkekeh singkat, memainkan kursi putarnya. “Kau dan kakakmu sama saja kalau soal bicara sarkas.”

Tekukan di wajah Miyō kian kentara. “Aku tak senang mendengarnya, Jitsui- _san_ ,” katanya lagi dengan nada diketuskan. Kejengkelannya semakin tampak manakala ia menjatuhkan bokongnya ke sofa dan menimbulkan suara ‘ _bluk_ ’ yang agak keras.

Miyoshi segera merespons hal tersebut dengan helaan napas kasar. “Terlebih aku,” jawabnya angkuh.

“Oh, astaga, _Aniki_. Turut berduka buatmu,” cetus sang dara, murni mengejek.

Sebelum pertikaian itu membesar, Sakuma cepat-cepat berdeham, mengakhiri konflik antar saudara itu dan menatap Miyō tegas. “Apa yang kautemukan?”

Miyō merogoh saku jaketnya, kemudian meletakkan dua kartu tarot yang ditemukannya di atas meja. Mata arangnya sempat terpaku pada kartu yang diletakkannya, tetapi ia segera menguasai diri dan ganti menatap anggota Divisi Satu yang menunggu penjelasannya.

“Melihat ditemukannya dua kartu ini di sana,” Miyō memulai, “aku yakin informasi broker itu benar.”

“Apa kauyakin itu bukan orang lain yang menyamar menjadi _Three Beasts_?” Jean angkat suara.

Miyō menggeleng. “Aku yakin sekali itu mereka dan …,” gadis itu mengeraskan tatapannya, “… kami punya orang lain yang bisa kami bawa—untuk memastikan itu.”

“Siapa?”

“Seorang yang berjaga di sana—yang sempat bilang bahwa ia tak bertugas kemarin sore.”

“ _Hoo_.” Hatano tampak ikut terhanyut. “Kauyakin bahwa dia berbohong?”

Miyō nyaris mendengus, tetapi menahan diri dan menganggukkan kepala.

Odagiri, secara ajaib, ikut buka suara. “Lalu, apa arti _itu_ menurutmu?” tanyanya seraya melirik dua kartu yang ia letakkan.

Miyō bungkam. Tatapannya terarah lurus pada dua kartu di depannya. Ada keganjilan dalam senyap yang gadis itu ciptakan. Jean dan Johann mengira barangkali ‘rabaan’ sang Inspektur terhadap kasus ini sedikit sukar, tetapi bagi yang dekat dengan sang dara pasti menyadari bahwa hening yang tengah mengudara terasa bagai memeluk duri.

“ _The Fool_ ; kartu pertama dalam Arcana Mayor, merupakan simbol dari pengambilan keputusan tanpa memerhatikan konsekuensi yang menanti.” **(5)** Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sejenak, lalu membuat jarak antara kartu tersebut dengan kartu lainnya. “Dan _Temperance_ ; kartu kelima belas dalam Arcana Mayor, memiliki arti untuk melakukan inisiatif dalam melakukan suatu proses.” **(6)**

“Lalu?” Jean sedikit tak sabar.

“ _Three Beasts_ ingin kita berinisiatif sendiri untuk menemukan _mereka_.” Miyō menjawab dingin, nyaris tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya. “Jangan memikirkan hasil akhirnya lebih dulu, lakukan sesuatu—dan kita akan menemukan _mereka_.”

“Meski begitu,” sebelum ada yang memotongnya, Miyō lantas menyambung kalimatnya, “aku tak menyarankan kita melakukannya.”

“Kenapa?” Miyoshi menuntut jawaban.

Miyō menatapnya tajam, ada pancaran luka di sana—yang belum jua sirna, tetapi tak teraba oleh pasang mata orang biasa. Gadis itu mengalihkannya ke arah lain, menghela napas berat, dan menjawabnya dengan nada seperti tengah menahan amarah.

“ _Kita_ bukan _orang bodoh_ ,” **(7)** ketusnya.

Miyoshi tak melepaskan pandangnya dari sang dara, kemudian ikut melepaskan helaan napas pendek. Sakuma mengira bahwa apa yang gadis itu tengah rasakan berimbas banyak pada kelakuan Miyoshi hari ini.

“Persis seperti yang kukira,” pria berponi flamboyan itu berujar. “Tetapi, aku tak setuju denganmu, _Imotou_.”

Miyō menoleh, memelototi pria itu—yang hanya dianggap Miyoshi sebagai angin lalu. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangnya, lantas memerintah seolah ia masih seorang Inspektur.

“Mengingat Divisi Dua yang menemukan petunjuk dan membawa tersangka dari tempat kejadian perkara— _Alain_ ,” Penegak itu segera menoleh pada si pria Prancis, “aku ingin kau menyelidiki hal-hal lain darinya.”

“ _HAH_?”

Protes Miyō kembali tak diindahkan dan Miyoshi menoleh ke arah anggota divisinya. “Divisi Satu, selidiki soal data pengunjung yang dibawa Divisi Dua. Cari tahu juga soal kafe itu: siapa pemiliknya dan lain-lain. Jitsui, cari lagi jejak _Three Beasts_ melalui rekaman kamera jalanan di sekitar perbatasan,” titahnya mutlak.

“KAU—“

“Dan, _kau_ ,” Miyoshi menoleh pada Miyō, menatap adik perempuannya tajam, “silakan pulang dan tulis laporanmu.”

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu membeku, tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan si pria. Namun, ketimbang merasa lega, amarah malah meledak dalam dirinya. Dengusan keras meluncur dari bibirnya, sedang matanya mendelik nyalang. “Apa maksudmu soal itu, _hah_!?”

“Kau sedang ‘ _tak di sini_ ’ sejak awal,” Miyoshi menjawabnya tanpa menatap sang dara, membuat gadis itu kian berang. “Lebih baik kau pulang dan tenangkan dirimu yang mudah emosional itu.”

Miyō menggemelutukkan giginya geram. “Apa kau sedang bilang aku tak berhak berada di sini?!”

“Ya.” Miyoshi menjawabnya tanpa menahan diri dan segera tersenyum puas kala melihat wajah adiknya yang tampak syok. “Tolong jangan setinggi itu menilai dirimu dan berpikir bahwa kau pantas berdiri di sini dalam kondisi tak prima.”

Hatano tak mampu menahan tawa, terbahak dan terdengar sarkas. “Katakan dengan lebih simpel, Miyoshi: _jangan memaksakan diri_.”

Pria berponi flamboyan itu memutar bola matanya, mengirim delikan pada rekannya satu itu. Hatano menyeringai dan merasakan kemenangan mutlak manakala Miyoshi berakhir dengan kembali menatap adiknya; mengalah tanpa kata. Raymond tanpa diduga mengangkat tangannya, mencuri perhatian dalam laboratorium, lalu mengutarakan pendapatnya.

“Aku setuju dengan usulan Katsuhiko Maki- _san_ **(8)** ,” katanya.

Perempuan itu membelalak. “Raymond- _san_!”

“Aku tahu kau sedang tak sehat, Miyō.” Pria itu menatap sang dara tegas. “Mungkin bukan sakit secara fisik, tapi ada _sesuatu_. Kau sedang _sakit_. Kau perlu istirahat. Bisakah kau memercayai kami untuk ini—walau hanya sehari?”

Hening mengudara, tetapi belum ada tanda bahwa Miyō akan mengalah. Matanya dipenuhi keterkejutan, tetapi masih ada lidah api yang bersarang di matanya. Mendadak Sakuma merasakan injakan kecil di kakinya. Kepalanya hendak menoleh, tetapi injakan itu mengeras dan membuat mimiknya mengeruh—serta membuatnya tahu siapa yang berani melakukannya: _Miyoshi_.

Johann tanpa sengaja meliriknya, lalu bertanya dengan nada simpati. “Ada apa, Sakuma- _san_?”

Injakan itu berhenti dan Sakuma segera menggelengkan kepalanya. “Bukan apa-apa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan,” jawabnya cepat.

Johann menatapnya heran, tetapi Sakuma sadar apa yang perlu dilakukannya. Pria itu berdeham, lalu menatap Miyō lurus—berupaya tak terlihat seperti berakting. “Aku juga setuju dengan hal itu, Miyō. Lagi pula, tidak lama lagi, sepertinya kita semua akan lembur. Jadi … maukah kau menyetujuinya?”

Hening kembali mengudara, tetapi api di mata sang dara mulai padam. Gantinya, mendung berkerumun dalam manik arangnya. Sebuah anggukan lambat akhirnya diberikan gadis itu sebagai jawaban.

Helaan napas lega meluncur tepat setelahnya, didominasi dari para anggota Divisi Dua. Namun, hanya sebagian kecil dari yang hadir di sana menangkap secercah perih yang gadis itu pancarkan melalui matanya. Ada luka yang menganga di sana, yang masih berdarah—tak mengering jua.

.

.

Miyō menenggelamkan dirinya dalam _bathtub_ berisi air hangat. Punggungnya ia sandarkan, sedang matanya lurus memandangi air. Perlahan, ia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sejenak, ada ketenangan yang didapatnya dari kegiatan itu—tetapi hal tersebut hanya bertahan selama beberapa saat. Badai masih berkecamuk; dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

( _“Tolong jangan setinggi itu menilai dirimu ….”_ )

Ditangkupnya air dengan tangan, kemudian mencipratkannya pada wajahnya—tanpa peduli jika rambutnya akan basah. Napas ditarik, dan kembali dikeluarkan dengan panjang.

 _Tenanglah._ Gadis itu memaki dirinya. _Tenang sedikit, Tolol._ Psycho-pass _-mu bisa tercemar lebih dari ini._

Sebelum pulang, ia sempat memeriksa koefisien kriminal terbarunya. Angkanya naik lima digit dari seminggu lalu, membuat gadis itu semakin disesaki oleh pikiran. Ia sempat membeli anti-depresan yang niatnya ia tenggak usai makan malam. Namun, begitu sampai di apartemen _mereka_ —secara teknis, kamar apartemen itu _memang_ bukan miliknya seorang—pria itu tak ada di sana, menimbulkan rasa sepi.

Bukan hal yang mengherankan, sebenarnya. Gadis itu lebih dari tahu ke mana pria itu saat ini kendati tak _tahu_ secara detail. Ini soal _pekerjaan_ ; pekerjaan di luar profesi si pria sebagai teknisi, pekerjaan yang tak siapapun tahu—kecuali sang dara dan organisasi yang mereka buat. Sebal dengan pikiran negatifnya, gadis itu mengurungkan niat makan malamnya, lalu memilih mandi.

Napas kembali dibuang agak keras. Miyō tak peduli dengan tata krama—toh tak ada yang bakal mendengarnya juga. Hinaan kakak laki-lakinya yang ia benci terngiang kian keras, menamparnya tepat di wajah, dan membuat amarah meledak-ledak dalam dadanya. Ia ingin membalasnya, menepis ucapan laki-laki itu bahwa ia _pantas_ berada di sana. Namun, sebagian dari dirinya tahu bahwa kata-kata pria berponi flamboyan itu _benar_. Analisis dan prediksi Katsuhiko Maki— _Miyoshi_ —adalah yang paling mendekati kebenaran.

( _“_ _Hal-hal yang perlu dilakukan hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang mampu melakukannya. Demikianlah karunia yang diberikan kemanusiaan oleh SIByL_ _.”_ )

_Tapi, prediksi SIByL tidak ‘tepat’ sepenuhnya—sebagaimana yang diperkirakan orang-orang_. Gadis itu membatin—sebelum akhirnya memaki dirinya lagi. Mungkin memang benar kata Raymond: ia _sakit_. Ia lebih percaya pada kata-kata kriminal laten daripada kata-kata sistem yang tengah berlaku.

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya, lalu kembali membuat suara seperti menggeram, tanpa peduli akan didengar tetangga. Masih dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, ia membaringkan diri dalam _bathtub_ , menumpu kepalanya di ujung tempat mandi keramik itu. Hening dengan segera melingkupinya, membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya, bersiap tenggelam dalam mimpi—

Dan suara ketukan di pintu kamar mandi membangunkannya.

Miyō membuka matanya, cepat-cepat memosisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk, dan memeluk dirinya sendiri demi menutupi tubuhnya yang tak berbalut sehelai benang. Manik arangnya memicing ke arah pintu, ada siluet punggung lelaki di sana. Sebelah tangannya meraba barang terdekat, hendak melemparkannya, tetapi berhenti kala pemilik siluet itu angkat suara.

“Tolong jangan lempar apapun, Miyō. Akan makan waktu untuk membereskannya,” katanya.

Miyō mengatupkan bibirnya, merasakan dadanya bergemuruh mendengar pemilik suara itu. Gadis itu menepis rasa itu cepat-cepat, menguatkan diri dan mengesampingkan debar tersebut dari dalam dirinya. “Tidak ada _gentleman_ yang berani mengganggu _lady_ yang sedang mandi,” **(9)** ketusnya tajam.

Pria itu tertawa. “Aku sangat berharap aku bukan _gentleman_ ,” balasnya nakal.

Miyō membuka mulutnya, nyaris memakinya, tetapi berhasil berhenti sebelum menyuarakannya. Ditariknya napas, lalu menoleh ke arah lain. “Kenapa kemari? Kukira tugas _kalian_ masih menumpuk,” katanya.

“Karena aku dapat laporan bahwa koefisien kriminalmu naik, _Sayang_.” Amari menjawabnya tenang. “Kautahu, kan: aku akan selalu datang tiap kali _psycho-pass_ -mu memburuk. Di manapun itu.”

Gadis brunet itu tertawa menghina, sedikit geli kala mendengarnya langsung. “Oh, astaga. Aku lupa kaupunya _banyak_ mata-mata,” sindirnya.

“Tolong jangan berujar seolah aku seorang _stalker_.” Amari terkekeh sejenak, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu tanpa berani melirik ke belakang.

“Katakan,” Miyō mendadak menginterogasinya, “kenapa di bawah bangku?”

“Kaulihat caranya membereskan kafe, kan?”

Miyō memandangi pantulan wajahnya di air, mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang. “Tidak teliti, hanya asal selama tampak cukup rapi. Yang dia bersihkan hanya atas dan bawah meja.”

“Tepat.” Amari tersenyum tipis. “Beberapa kali datang ke sana, dia selalu begitu.”

“Dengan siapa kau ke sana?”

“Tidak dengan perempuan—kalau itu yang kaucurigai, _Sayang_.”

Miyō mendengus, mulai memainkan air dalam _bathtub_. “Dasar bermulut manis.”

“Nah, kalau begitu,” Amari mengembalikan topik awal yang menjadi duduk permasalahan utama mereka, “apa yang mengganggumu, _hm_? Aku yakin itu bukan hanya kecurigaanmu soal perselingkuhan, kan?”

“Apa konseling ini tidak bisa menunggu sampai aku pakai baju?”

“Sebenarnya, Miyō _sayang_ , aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak pakai baju saat konseling denganku.”

Miyō mendengus keras, menguarkan aura berbahaya. “Oh, kauingin kukebiri di tempat rupanya. Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi?”

Amari tertawa. Melalui siluetnya, Miyō bisa melihat bahwa bahu pria itu berguncang. Ketika tawa itu habis, pria itu kembali bertanya—dengan nada yang lebih halus dan membuat sang dara merasa terjerat. “Apa yang tadi sudah membuatmu lebih rileks?”

Tak ada jawaban. Tetapi, masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Amari bisa mendengar suara riak air. Gadis itu mungkin tengah menikmati air hangat, dan pria itu membiarkan sampai Miyō bersedia menjawabnya tanpa terpaksa.

“Apa …,” Miyō menarik napas di tengah kalimatnya, “… aku tak pantas menjadi detektif?”

Amari mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, nyaris melangkahi batas dan melirik ke belakang. “Miyoshi bilang apa padamu?” tanyanya langsung.

Tawa hambar meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. “Belum apa-apa saja kau sudah tepat sasaran.”

“Kau tak pernah segoyah itu—kecuali berkaitan dengan Miyoshi. Siapapun tahu itu.” Amari menjawab. “Kau berlebihan memuji.”

“ _Hal-hal yang perlu dilakukan hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang mampu melakukannya. Demikianlah karunia yang diberikan kemanusiaan oleh SIByL_.” Miyō memparafrase apa yang Alain katakan padanya. “Tapi, SIByL tak selalu _benar_ seperti yang kita tahu. _Aniki_ adalah orang yang ‘paling dekat dengan _kebenaran_ ’; dan akan selalu seperti itu.”

Ia menarik napas lagi, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sedikit bergetar. “Kenapa aku harus memercayai SIByL yang bilang aku pantas … dan mengabaikan kata-kata bajingan yang bilang aku tidak?”

Amari tak segera menjawabnya. Otaknya menyusun kata demi kata, meresapi keraguan yang gadis itu katakan, dan memandangi langit-langit.

“Keteraturan adalah … keharusan dalam sebuah masyarakat modern.” **(10)** Amari memulai. “Masyarakat modern merasa bahwa hidup mereka akan lebih damai dan aman ketika mereka terikat dalam suatu aturan-aturan tertentu. SIByL lahir dari hal tersebut, karenanya ia mengikat _kita_ dan memiliki kewenangan dalam mengatur untuk membuat sebuah _masyarakat_ _ideal_ yang orang-orang bayangkan.” **(11)**

“Tapi, apa yang disebut dengan _masyarakat ideal_ itu tak pernah ada.” Miyō menepis.

Amari mengangguk kendati sadar bahwa perempuan itu tak akan mampu melihatnya. “Utopis,” ia menyetujui dan diam-diam merasa ingin merokok. “Tidak ada hukum yang sempurna dan selalu ada kecacatan dalam sebuah sistem.”

Pria itu mengetukkan jemarinya ke pintu, menyusun kalimat dalam kepalanya. “Tapi, hukum yang sempurna adalah kumpulan aturan yang _orang-orang_ anggap _sempurna_. **(12)** Meski ada kecacatan dalam sistem—dalam _SIByL_ sekalipun—ia masih merupakan _sistem sempurna_ yang didambakan dan dipercayai orang-orang saat ini.”

“Karenanya, sebagai masyarakat yang hidup saat ini,” Amari lantas menyambungnya dengan nada yang lebih ringan, “kau sebaiknya memercayainya daripada percaya pada lidah kakakmu. Lagi pula, bukan sekali-dua kali kalimat Miyoshi punya udang di balik batu, kan?” katanya seraya menyelipkan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya.

Miyō tak menjawabnya, tak jua bergerak kendati air dalam _bathtub_ -nya mulai mendingin. “Dan kau percaya—pada SIByL?” selidiknya.

“Oh, aku percaya pada keputusannya yang bilang bahwa aku pria sehat dan ingin menggagahi pacarku saat ini,” cetusnya.

Miyō mendelik ke arah pintu, mendesis seperti kucing. “Kau bukan pria sehat, Bangsat! Kau itu pria bejat!”

Amari tertawa, merasa lebih baik dengan atmosfer tersebut. “Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dan keringkan rambutmu. Terlalu malam bisa mengganggu kesehatanmu. Aku harus pergi lagi secepatnya.”

Tak ada respons dan Amari tak bisa memandangi wajah gadisnya di dalam sana. “Pergi ke mana?” tanya suara gadis itu, mulai bergetar karena terlalu lama berendam.

Ganti Amari yang tak merespons. Pria itu merasakan ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar, sadar penuh siapa yang sedang menghubunginya. Didiamkannya tanya sang gadis serta ponselnya, menimbang harus mengatakan apa.

“Kau tak perlu tahu,” jawabnya lagi, melukai gadisnya tanpa ia sadari. “Setidaknya, buat saat ini.”

“Dan, karena sepertinya kau sudah lebih tenang,” pria itu melanjutkan, seolah tak menggunakan hati. “Aku pergi dulu. Jangan terlalu malam berendamnya, oke?”

Senyap pun kembali menyelimuti. Namun, bagi Miyō, hening itu tengah mencekiknya—merantainya dengan baja. Mendadak, ia bangkit dari _bathtub_ , menyambar handuk putih yang sempat ia bawa ke dalam, menutupi tubuhnya sekenanya, dan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Ia tak menemukan Amari di sana.

Telinganya tak pernah menangkap suara langkah kaki, pintu dibuka, atau kunci yang diputar. Seolah ia tengah berkhayal dan bicara seorang diri sedari tadi—kendati ia tahu bahwa pembicaraan tadi nyata adanya.

“… kalau kau menyuruhku percaya bahwa aku mampu; bahwa aku _pantas_ buat itu,” gadis itu berujar parau, tak peduli orang yang dicarinya tak lagi berada di sana, “… kenapa kamu tetap menyembunyikan sisanya, Berengsek?”

( _Karena aku tak kompeten?_

_Karena aku terlalu emosional?_

_Karena aku payah?_

_Karena aku cuma boneka yang kalian gunakan untuk memuluskan rencana ini dan tak seharusnya menilai diri terlalu tinggi—seperti kata_ Aniki _?_

_Karena kau hanya sedang menghiburku dan sebenarnya tahu bahwa aku teramat lemah buat ‘tahu’ segalanya?_

_… makanya kamu menyembunyikan dan membiarkanku tetap tak tahu?_

_Karena sebenarnya semua ini—termasuk cintamu—hanya akting di atas panggung yang tak seharusnya kuanggap terlalu dalam?_ )

Kendati tubuhnya sempat merasakan air hangat, malam itu angin dingin terasa lebih erat membalut tubuhnya.

Di apartemen yang telah setengah tahun ia tinggali bersama Amari, Miyō merasa terasing.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

Keterangan:

 **(3)** : Kalimat yang diucapkan Funahara Yuki dalam _anime_ _Psycho-Pass_ S1 episode 2.

 **(4)** : Intinya, itu cara komunikasi Odagiri sama Fukumoto buat ngasih tau kalo rencana mereka sudah berjalan cukup mulus. Kalo di adegan itu, buat ngasih pesan kalo Miyō udah nemuin apa yang _Three Beasts_ tinggalkan di kafe.

 **(5)** : Diambil dari buku Tarot dan Psikologi Simbol yang ditulis oleh Leonardo Rimba dan Audifax, hlm. 16.

 **(6)** : Diambil dari buku Tarot dan Psikologi Simbol yang ditulis oleh Leonardo Rimba dan Audifax, hlm. 27.

 **(7)** : Kalau dibuat _translate_ dalam bahasa Inggris jadi, _“We are not fools.”_ Jadi, ‘bodoh’ di sini mengacu sama kartu yang ditinggalkan _Three Beasts_ : _The Fool_.

 **(8)** : Saya belum jelaskan terlalu dalam soal nama karakter di karya sebelumnya kayaknya. Tapi buat anggota D-Kikan sebenarnya punya nama yang digunakan dalam setiap misi sebagai nama asli. Nama panggilan yang mereka pakai (Miyoshi, dsb) itu nama buatan mereka sendiri soalnya ngerasa nama asli mereka ngga ‘sesuai’.

 **(9)** : _“No gentleman is going to interrupt lady in a bath.”_ Saya mengambil kalimat ini dari Professor MRD Foot, sejarawan ofisial SOE, dalam video BBC Timewatch – The Princess Spy (World War II). Video tersebut mengenai Noor Inayat Khan, seorang perempuan kebangsaan India yang menjadi mata-mata Inggris dan bertugas di Prancis pada PD II. Saat ditangkap Gestapo, ia sempat meminta untuk mandi—yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri, walau setelahnya ia berhasil ditangkap lagi.

 **(10)** dan **(11)** : Saya harus mengaku bahwa saya lupa parah ini dikutip di mana AAAAAAA BODOH SEKALI EMANG LKFHUKSHFUJ ;;;;A;;;; kayaknya pernah baca di skripsi/jurnal orang, tapi tolol memang ngga ketulis (PADAHAL SAYA YAKIN PERNAH NULIS TAPI ENTAH DI MANA CATETANNYA NGGAK KETEMU HUHUHUHUHU ;;;;;). Yaudah ini saya tulis seinget saya aja huhu ;;;;;

 **(12)** : Diambil dari kalimat yang diucapkan Kougami Shinya dalam _remake_ _Psycho-Pass_ S1 episode 1 (yang satu episode nyaris sejam gitu owo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: awalnya, saya kira saya akan nulis pendek, ternyata malah kepanjangan WKWKWKWKWK X””DD halo halo! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Profe_Fest, dalam kebucinan otepe di psycho-pass!au HAHAHAHA /DIAM. Mmmm saya juga mau bilang terima kasih buat yang udah nengok agathokakological dan dukung karya tersebut sampe di IFA 2019 kemaren dapet FoY MC 2 hehehe :”))))) pokoknya arigatou gozaimasu! /ketjup tjium/ /EY. Saya merasa mendapat dukungan yang teramat positif untuk karya tersebut dan semoga karya ini bisa memberikan feels yang sama dengan karya sebelumnya. Pokoknya selamat menikmati! :D
> 
> Buat sekarang-sekarang masih akan berpusat sama AmaOC dulu, ya! :”DD intinya di sini: Miyō ngerasa dipinggirkan. Disebut ngga dibutuhin sama abangnya, tapi di saat yang sama juga dibilang ‘nggak, kita butuh kamu’. Mentalnya makin nggak stabil. Amari yang jadi tempatnya nyalurin rasa, sedihnya juga melakukan hal yang sama: bilang bahwa mereka butuh dia, tapi pas Miyō nanya lebih jauh, malah disuruh nggak boleh tahu. That’s frustrating her :”)))) aktingnya mulai agak goyah, tapi orang mikirnya lain: dikira sakit, dll.
> 
> (backsound: MAU DIBAAWA KE MANAA HUBUNGAN KITAAAA— /DIBEKEP)
> 
> Saya rasa gregetnya baru akan muncul setelah Three Beasts muncul. Jadi sampai saat itu, semoga kalian betah, ya! Hehehehe ;)))) sampai bertemu lagi di chapter depan!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	3. Chapter 3

“Maaf terlambat menyerahkan ini, Alain- _san_.”

Alain menggeleng, kemudian menerima berkas laporan tersebut tanpa melepaskan pandangnya dari Miyō. Gadis itu tampak lesu—malah lebih lesu daripada kemarin, kendati ia pulang lebih dulu untuk beristirahat. Tak mampu menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya, Alain dengan cepat menahan rekannya angkat kaki, “Miyō.”

“Ya?”

Pria berkebangsaan Prancis itu meneguk ludah singkat. “Apa kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya cemas.

Miyō tertegun, jeda yang diambilnya lebih panjang daripada biasanya. Namun, bibir sang dara segera membentuk kurva tipis, memamerkan senyum palsu di wajah pucatnya. “Ya ampun. Tentu saja, Alain- _san_ ,” jawab Miyō seceria yang ia bisa.

Jelas, itu _tidak_ sedang baik-baik saja.

.

.

**_metanoia_ **

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Psycho-Pass milik Gen Urobuchi dan I.G. Production**

**Warn: OC(s), _straight_ , saltik, _JGA in Psycho-Pass!AU_ , barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Merupakan _prekuel_ dari fanfiksi saya yang berjudul _agathokakological_.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

“Kalau begitu, aku permisi.” Miyō membungkukkan badan, lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya. Gadis itu sempat menarik kursinya agar mendekati kursi, kemudian kembali mengetik sesuatu. Mata Alain sempat mengikuti sang dara, tetapi hanya bertahan dua menit hingga si pria menghela napas panjang; menyerah.

Marie mengintip dari mejanya, mau tak mau terpengaruh kekhawatiran Alain. Ia sebenarnya punya dugaan atas keganjilan sikap sang Inspektur, tetapi belum menemukan momen yang tepat untuk bicara empat mata.

Gamou mendadak berdeham, cukup keras untuk membuat seluruh rekan kerjanya (kecuali Miyō) meliriknya. “ _Maa, maa_. Nanti Inspektur Katsuhiko bisa marah karena kalian terlalu memerhatikannya, _lho_ ,” cetusnya.

Miyō mengangkat wajahnya dari layar komputer, mengerjap tak mengerti karena namanya disebut. “Maaf?”

Alain tanpa diduga tertawa, tetapi segera menahannya. “Memang, sih. _Hal-hal yang tak berkaitan dengan kasus tak sepatutnya didahulukan_ —Miyō sekali, kan?”

Namun, Marie tampak tak setuju. Dahinya masih mengerut, sedang manik zamrudnya mengilatkan penolakan. “Tetap saja—“ perempuan itu meneguk ludah sejenak, menyusun kalimat sebelum melontarkannya, “manusia adalah makhluk yang memiliki emosi yang kompleks **(13)** , adalah hal lumrah bagi mereka untuk bertindak dilandaskan hal tersebut atau terdistraksi dari pekerjaan harian mereka karena alasan yang sama.”

Senyap mendadak menyelimuti ruangan. Sebagian besar dari mereka melebarkan mata, terkejut dengan sikap Marie. Tak lama, tawa Gamou pecah. Tidak bernada pun tak bermaksud menghina, tetapi lebih dari cukup untuk membuat si perempuan Prancis salah tingkah.

“Maaf, maaf,” Gamou berupaya meredakan tawanya, “tapi itu cukup mengejutkan.”

“Benar.” Raymond menimpali, tersenyum lembut. Sebagai orang yang dulu menjabat sebagai Inspektur dan membawahi Marie, melihat perkembangan perempuan itu merupakan hal yang mengejutkan—sekaligus melegakan. “Kau berubah, Marie.”

“E- eh!?”

“Tenang saja, Marie.” Alain dengan cepat menimpali, menenangkan sang dara. Pria itu menarik napas sejenak, merasakan kebanggaan merasukinya. Ingatannya jatuh pada hari-hari pertama Marie bekerja. Perempuan itu teramat pasif, ia lebih memilih untuk menyetujui _apapun_ keputusan Alain. Melihat Marie kini mampu menyuarakan opininya kendati bertentangan dengan suara mayoritas membuat si pria Prancis merasakan kebanggaan yang nyata. “Kau _berkembang_. Itu bagus.”

Marie tampak kian salah tingkah. Wajahnya merona dan ia beberapa kali menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, membuatnya kian manis. Miyō ikut mengulum senyum, tetapi itu tak jua menyingkirkan kegundahan di benaknya. Kekacauan dalam pikirnya kembali merangsek naik, menghantam kepalanya seperti pukulan sebuah palu.

_Kapan ia bisa berkembang seperti itu juga; mendapat pengakuan yang serupa?_

Miyō mengepalkan tangannya, merasakan dosa iri bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Ia memang bajingan, bukannya turut senang dengan pencapaian sang rekan, ia malah memikirkan hal lain—yang amat tak pantas untuk dicemburui.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, gadis berambut brunet itu berdeham, merebut kembali seluruh atensi padanya. "Omong-omong," ia berujar, "bagaimana dengan hasil penyidikan yang kemarin?"

"Ah, ya." Alain menoleh ke arah Marie, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Perempuan Prancis itu langsung mengerti. Ia lantas memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap komputer, lalu menarikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_.

Tak lama, ia kembali memutar kursinya menghadap yang lain, lalu mengeluarkan _remote_ proyektor dan menyalakan alat elektronik yang tergantung di tengah ruangan. Benda itu lantas menyala, lensanya memproyeksikan _slide_ presentasi yang menampilkan berbagai data terkait kasus yang mereka tangani.

Alain menyapu pandangnya pada anggota divisinya, kemudian memulai, "Aku sudah menerima laporan kalian semua, juga laporan dari Divisi Satu," jeda sesaat, “Jadi, karena anggota Divisi Dua sudah berkumpul lengkap hari ini, akan kumulai diskusi terkait kasus kemarin. Aku percaya, penyatuan analisis tidak hanya diutarakan secara tertulis, tetapi juga lisan.”

Seluruh anggota divisinya mengangguk menyetujui, membuat Alain kian memantapkan hati. Pria itu menarik napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada yang sama seriusnya. "Rapat terkait kasus _Three Beasts_ hari ini, aku mulai."

.

.

“Dimulai dariku.” Pria asal Prancis itu menoleh pada Marie, lalu mengangguk. Marie segera memahaminya, lalu menekan tombol _remote_. _Slide_ presentasi itu bergerak menuju _slide_ berikutnya, memperlihatkan rekaman video yang tengah dalam mode _pause_.

“Aku menginterogasi Satomura- _san_ kemarin, seperti yang ditugaskan,” jeda sejenak, “tetapi hal yang kuperoleh tidak banyak. Yang pasti, dia akhirnya mengaku bahwa dua anggota _Three Beasts_ , _Wolf_ dan _Magician_ , datang ke kafe tersebut kemarin.”

Gamou menghela napas, suaranya terdengar seperti tawa. “Sudah kuduga.”

Aaron Price ikut tersenyum. “Siapapun tahu kalau kata-katanya pada kita di kafe cuma omong kosong,” katanya.

Alain mau tak mau ikut mengulas senyum, tetapi hanya bertahan selama tiga detik sebelum berganti dengan raut yang lebih serius. “Tapi, saat kutanya apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam kafe, ia menjawab begini.”

Pria itu mengangguk ke arah Marie, yang dibalas oleh anggukan yang sama oleh sang dara. Perempuan bermanik zamrud itu menekan _remote_ , memutar video tersebut, dan memperlihatkan interogasi yang dilakukan Alain.

[ _“Aku tak tahu!” Satomura tampak panik, nada suaranya pun meningkat. “Saat itu kafe cukup ramai. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan! Mereka hanya diam di sudut meja dan berbincang dengan orang lain!”_

_“Jika demikian, siapa yang mereka ajak bicara?” tanya Alain serius._

_“A- aku tak tahu …!” Satomura meneguk ludahnya, mencoba memperbaiki suaranya yang sempat terdengar agak parau. “Aku tak kenal mereka! Aku bersumpah!”_

_“Kalau begitu, seperti apa ciri-ciri orang yang berbincang dengan mereka?”_

_“I- itu …,” pria itu memejamkan mata, berusaha keras menggali ingatannya, “… satunya mengenakan jaket abu-abu gelap dengan hoodie, satunya lagi mengenakan topi berwarna biru.”_

_“Bagaimana dengan wajah? Apa mereka punya tanda khusus seperti tahi lalat?”_

_“… tidak,” pria itu menoleh ke arah lain “… saya tak memperhatikan sampai sejauh itu ….”_

_“Apa mereka orang Jepang? Atau orang asing?”_

_“A- aku rasa … orang Jepang ….”_

_"Tinggi badan?"_

_Pria itu tampak mengingat-ingat. "K- kurasa … sedikit lebih tinggi dari remaja."_

_Alain memerhatikan pria itu lebih lama, menciptakan jeda panjang. “Apa kauyakin tak ingat hal lain?” tanyanya tajam._

_Pria itu tak membalas tatapan Alain. Tetapi dahinya tampak berkeringat dingin, sedang gestur tubuhnya tak nyaman. Perlu jeda yang lebih lama hingga sang Inspektur Divisi Dua mendapatkan jawaban lain dari pria itu._

_“Yang memakai topi …,” pria itu meneguk ludah lagi, “… kurasa memakai anting besi.”_ ]

Video itu berhenti, membuat atensi seluruh orang dalam ruangan kembali pada Alain.

“Begitulah yang kudapat,” ujar pria asal Prancis itu mengakhiri laporannya. “Ciri-cirinya terlalu lemah, aku akui. Tapi, kuharap ini bisa jadi petunjuk kecil.”

“Kalau begitu, selanjutnya giliranku dan Aaron- _san_ ,” kata Gamou, menarik seluruh atensi padanya. Ia mengangguk pada Marie, meminta yang bersangkutan melanjutkan _slide_ presentasi, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan kala presentasi tersebut menampilkan _slide_ yang ia inginkan.

“Aku dan Aaron- _san_ mengikuti Sakuma- _san_ , Jean- _san_ , dan Johann- _san_. Kami menyelidiki perihal pemilik kafe tersebut.”

“Menurut hasil penyidikan, kafe tersebut dimiliki salah satu kelompok mafia yang sudah ada cukup lama,” Aaron Price menambahi, “Kelompok Mafia _Black Crown_ **(14)**.”

“Kelompok Mafia _Black Crown_?” Raymond mengulang, nyaris tak memercayai pendengarannya. “Bukannya ketuanya sudah mati?”

“Kepemimpinannya diteruskan oleh anak laki-lakinya.” Gamou menjawabnya datar. “Namanya Fukuzawa Kurou **(15)**.”

“Mengingat namanya yang cukup besar, kami menyelidiki di mana saja markas mereka dan mendapatkan ini.”

Aaron Price mengangguk pada Marie, meminta gadis itu melanjutkan _slide_ -nya. Layar proyektor segera menampilkan sebuah peta yang beberapa tempatnya dilingkari dengan warna merah—yang membuat manik Miyō melebar, tak disadari rekan-rekannya.

“Jirou- _san_ menanyakan beberapanya pada _gangster_ dari tempat kumuh, tetapi besar kemungkinan mereka masih memiliki markas lain …,” Aaron Price berhenti tepat di tengah kalimat.

“… atau; tidak ada satupun dari tempat ini yang merupakan markas utama mereka,” sambung Gamou, melanjutkan kalimat pria berambut perak tersebut.

“Begitu ….” Alain berkomentar, lalu mengelus dagunya dan mengangguk paham. “Apa ada lagi?”

“Untuk sementara, hanya itu yang kami tahu, Inspektur,” jawab Gamou.

Raymond mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengajukan tanya. “Apa kafe itu juga salah satu tempat pertemuan atau markas mereka?”

Kepala Gamou menggeleng. “Sayangnya, bukan. Dari info yang kami dapat dari broker, kafe itu hanya tempat untuk menjalankan ‘bisnis’ mereka.”

“Menjalankan ‘bisnis’ kecil yang legal padahal mereka sendiri adalah kelompok tak resmi?” Dahi Raymond sedikit mengernyit kala mendengarnya.

Aaron Price memberinya senyum mahfum. “Tak selamanya bisnis ilegal akan memberikan keuntungan. Memiliki bisnis ‘legal’ di mata hukum bukan langkah yang salah, kan? Barangkali, kafe itu hanya sekadar pemasukan tambahan mereka. Atau; kafe itu hanya 'legal' di luar, tetapi lebih busuk di dalam.”

Alain menggumamkan ‘ _hmm_ ’ sejenak, tetapi kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum puas pada dua bawahannya. “Aku paham. Kerja bagus, Gamou- _san_ , Aaron- _san_ ,” pujinya.

Alih-alih tersanjung, kedua pria itu malah tergelak. “Ya ampun, santai saja, Inspektur,” ujar Aaron. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali melihat sikap baik sang Inspektur asal Prancis itu. Mau seperti apapun keadaannya, Alain tetap lembut pada kawannya.

“Benar sekali,” Gamou ikut menimpali. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap sang Inspektur tak peduli sudah berapa lama mereka bekerja. “Santai saja. Itu sudah tugas kami.”

Alain menyunggingkan senyum, menahan kekehan agar tak meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia sadar ia tak bisa melenyapkan sikapnya yang satu itu dan ia mengira seluruh anggota divisinya sudah terbiasa akan hal tersebut—ternyata belum. Ketimpangan perlakuan yang diterima Penegak memang bukan sekadar rumor di Biro Keamanan Umum, tetapi Alain memilih menolak sistem itu diterapkan dalam divisinya. Mereka adalah rekan kerja, bukan pemilik dan anjingnya—setidaknya, itu yang pria Prancis tersebut percayai.

Marie mengulum senyum, tak terlalu lama sebelum mengangkat tangan kanannya, merebut seluruh atensi dalam ruangan. “Jika Jirou- _san_ dan Aaron- _san_ sudah selesai, pembahasannya akan kulanjutkan,” katanya.

Kedua pria itu mengangguk; mempersilakan perempuan Prancis itu melanjutkan rapat mereka. Marie kembali melempar senyum, kemudian melanjutkan _slide_ presentasi. Wajahnya mengeras kala _slide_ tersebut berubah menjadi tabel berisi deretan identitas penduduk, membawa kembali ketegangan dalam ruangan.

“Aku dan Raymond- _san_ ikut dalam penyidikan bersama Tobisaki- _san_ , Johann- _san_ , dan Miyoshi- _san_. Kami menyelidiki pengunjung kafe saat terjadi penggeledahan, yang kutampilkan ini hanya sebagiannya.” Perempuan itu mengambil napas panjang, lalu kembali menambahkan, “Tetapi, kami tak dapat banyak petunjuk. Yang kami tahu: setengah dari pengunjung pagi itu adalah mahasiswa yang ingin membolos, sedang lainnya merupakan imigran yang beberapanya bahkan tak terdaftar dalam sistem.”

“Dari mana saja mahasiswa itu?” tanya Gamou.

“Acak. Tetapi, tak satupun dari mereka yang berasal dari universitas besar.”

“Imigrannya?” Aaron Price ikut bertanya.

“Acak juga,” jawab Raymond, mengambil alih tanya tersebut.

“Kemudian,” tanpa menunggu tercipta jeda panjang, Marie melanjutkan, “berdasarkan hasil interogasi yang kami lakukan, kehadiran mereka di kafe pada pagi saat penggeledahan berbeda-beda, tapi aku merasa apa yang mereka katakan bukan tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya.”

Perempuan itu melanjutkan _slide_ presentasi dan menampilkan tiga wajah pria yang berbeda. “Foto pertama adalah A- _san_ , pekerjaannya mahasiswa. Ia bilang ia berada di sana karena ingin membolos bersama kawan-kawannya—yang sayangnya belum tiba saat kita menggeledah kafe. Kedua, B- _san_ , mantan pekerja kantoran. Katanya dia ingin melepaskan penat sehingga berada di sana. Terakhir, C- _san_ , imigran yang tak terdaftar di kependudukan, tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Ia mengaku berada di dekat saat pagi itu dan hendak menanyakan lowongan kerja. Sekian.”

“Hmm …,” Gamou menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, “… alasan mereka terlalu dangkal dan _biasa_.”

“Tepat,” Aaron Price menyetujui. “Yang seperti itu jelas mencurigakan.”

“Dan itu tak menjawab pertanyaan utama kita,” sahut Gamou lagi seraya mengerling pada dua atasannya.

“Benar.” Alain spontan mengangguk, ada ketegasan dalam gesturnya, juga api tekad yang masih berkobar sejak ia membuka diskusi. “Apa yang _Three Beasts_ incar dan lakukan di sana?”

.

.

Miyō bukannya tak mengerti, pun bukannya tak mendapat satupun petunjuk dari jalannya diskusi. Ia lebih dari tahu apa yang terjadi, setidaknya garis besarnya. Divisinya berhasil menautkan satu titik yang ingin _mereka_ bongkar dalam kasus ini, bahkan tanpa mereka sadari.

Dan sudah tugasnya juga untuk menuntun para detektif ini pada titik terang (secara diam-diam).

“Perlihatkan peta itu lagi,” cetus Miyō tiba-tiba, berhasil merebut seluruh pasang mata rekan kerjanya—yang tampak membelalak tak percaya. Namun, gadis berambut cokelat itu geming, mempertahankan raut sedingin es yang terarah lurus pada _slide_ presentasi.

“Perlihatkan padaku, Marie- _san_ ,” ulangnya lagi manakala seluruh anggotanya malah bergeming, dilanda rasa terkejut.

“B- baik!” Marie lantas menekan _remote_ , membawa _slide_ tersebut hingga menampilkan peta yang diinginkan atasannya.

Ganti Miyō yang bungkam, maniknya diarahkan lekat-lekat pada peta tersebut; seolah-olah tengah berpikir keras, seolah-olah ia _baru_ saja _tahu_.

“Ini mirip,” vonis perempuan bermanik jelaga itu usai membiarkan hening tinggal cukup lama dalam ruangan mereka.

“Apanya?” Alain bertanya.

Miyō menarik napas sejenak, lalu menatap pria asal Prancis itu penuh keyakinan. “Ini mirip dengan pola kasus kemunculan remaja berkoefisien tinggi sebulan yang lalu.”

Gadis berambut cokelat itu sempat mendengar cekatan napas dari Marie dan Raymond, tetapi tak menggubrisnya. Ia dengan cepat menarikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ -nya dan melanjutkan praduganya, “Sebulan lalu, kita kedapatan kasus kemunculan beberapa remaja yang berkoefisien tinggi di beberapa tempat, kan? Aku sempat menandai titik-titik kemunculan mereka dan menyimpannya. Sebentar.”

“Kau menyelidikinya?!” tanya Alain takjub, tak segan memperlihatkan kekaguman dalam nada suaranya.

 _Tentu saja._ Miyō menyuarakannya dalam hati spontan, sedikit mencibir betapa _image_ -nya terlalu suci di mata anggota divisinya, juga terluka karena tengah berbohong— hal yang tak biasa; mentalnya yang sedang tak stabil pasti punya andil yang teramat besar pada emosinya yang pasang surut. “Kupikir aneh karena kemunculan mereka terjadi lebih dari tiga kali,” dustanya tanpa menghentikan jemari.

Selesai memindahkan data yang ia kumpulkan dalam _flashdisk_ , Miyō bergegas beranjak dan memberikannya pada Marie. Penegak perempuan itu menerimanya kikuk, masih terjebak dalam keterkejutan. Tetapi, ia berhasil memasukkan data dalam _flashdisk_ itu dan segera memperlihatkannya via proyektor agar bisa dilihat seluruh anggota divisi.

Peta yang Miyō berikan sama persis dengan yang diperlihatkan Aaron Price, hanya saja tempat yang mereka tandai sedikit berbeda—tetapi tak pernah terlalu jauh. Jelas itu bukan sekadar kebetulan. Gamou bersiul, lalu bertukar pandang dengan Aaron Price yang mengulum senyum semi menyeringai. Raymond kian terperangah, sedang Alain tampak mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat.

“Insting detektif yang menakjubkan,” puji Aaron Price.

“Apapun itu,” Miyō mengabaikan pujian tersebut dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, “aku yakin inilah yang diincar oleh _Three Beasts_ berikutnya.” _Dan memang_ itu _yang mereka incar._ “Selidiki ulang kelompok mafia itu seperti bisnis macam apa yang mereka geluti akhir-akhir ini, interogasi lagi soal motif orang-orang yang berkumpul di kafe saat penggeledahan, dan paksa Satomura- _san_ buka mulut soal _Three Beasts_ seperti; sudah berapa lama mereka _saling kenal_. Pasti ada yang kita lewatkan—benang merah itu ….”

Perempuan itu membiarkan jeda menginterupsi kalimatnya, memakainya untuk menarik napas panjang. Ada sesuatu dalam dadanya yang terasa memberat, memusingkan kepalanya yang sudah sesak akan pertanyaan mengenai hubungan asmaranya (apa Amari memang masih menganggapnya kekasih atau hanya sekadar boneka kelompok mereka; apa ia memang tak mampu dan kini sedang mengambil langkah yang benar). Manik jelaganya bergulir pada sudut ruangan, enggan bertemu pandang dengan siapapun—dan diam-diam mengeraskan kecurigaan yang anggota divisinya pupuk sejak dimulainya kasus.

“Sebentar lagi … _Three Beasts_ akan muncul … dan memperlihatkan semuanya, _eh_ …?” ujar Inspektur perempuan tersebut, parau dan lirih. Besar kemungkinan, ia mengatakan itu secara spontan, tanpa memikirkannya dalam kepala.

Ruangan itu dilalap sunyi—yang tak disadari Miyō karena terlalu tenggelam dalam alam pikirnya. Alain lebih dulu memecah hening itu dengan dehaman. Rekan inspekturnya terhenyak, manik senada dirgantara malamnya sontak melebar, kesadarannya kembali ke dalam ruangan.

“Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu Jitsui dan Divisi Satu soal ini,” ujar Alain, lalu mengangguk pada Marie agar mematikan proyektor dan kembali mengedarkan pandangnya pada seluruh anggota divisinya. “Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya. Kalian boleh makan siang,” putusnya; sekali lagi memberikan kelonggaran pada anggota divisinya.

Miyō menghela napas panjang, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kursi, mencoba melemaskan kekakuan dan melepaskan beban yang bersarang di pundaknya. Langkah awal sudah ia jalankan—dengan ini Biro akan fokus pada pencarian _bisnis_ yang dikelola kelompok mafia itu (dengan alasan bahwa _Three Beasts_ terlibat di dalamnya—walau ia tak tahu apa tindakannya sudah seperti ‘rencana’ _mereka_ atau tidak). Gadis muda itu memijat kening, berusaha melupakan detail-detail yang bisa membuatnya semakin stress—hingga pundaknya ditepuk pelan tiba-tiba. Miyō memutar kursinya, menemukan Marie berdiri tak jauh darinya dan tersenyum tipis.

“Mau makan siang bersamaku, Miyō- _chan_?” ajak perempuan itu ramah.

Miyō memandangi perempuan itu sejenak, mengira-ngira apa tujuan Marie sampai melakukan ini. Mereka memang beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama (entah makan siang atau makan malam—tergantung _shift_ berjaga), tetapi yang lebih banyak mengajak adalah sang Inspektur. Jelas sikap Penegak perempuan ini mengejutkan.

Namun, belum sempat Miyō menanyakannya, Alain malah menimpali bersemangat. “Ide yang bagus!” serunya. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangnya, lalu kembali angkat suara. “Bagaimana jika kita semua makan siang bersama?”

Alih-alih merespons positif, Gamou malah meluncurkan tawa. “Kau tak sedang terpengaruh Marie- _san_ kan, Alain- _san_?” tebaknya spontan.

Alain balas tertawa. “Kupikir itu ide yang bagus. Jadi, kenapa tidak?”

Tetapi, mendadak Marie memutar tubuhnya, menatap seluruh rekan kerjanya. Ada penolakan dalam kilatan manik zamrudnya. “Maaf sekali, tapi kurasa _kami_ harus mangkir untuk itu,” ujarnya.

“H- hei!” Miyō mulai terbawa oleh alur suasana. “Aku belum bilang akan menerimanya atau tidak!”

“Jadi, kaupunya acara lain?”

“Tidak, _sih_ ....“

“Lalu, kenapa tidak?”

“Marie- _san_ …,” Miyō mengucap nama perempuan itu lelah. Ia sadar kalau perempuan Prancis itu lebih dari _tahu_ mengapa dirinya menolak ajakan bersahabat itu.

Marie tersenyum. Alih-alih merasa tersinggung, senyumnya justru memancarkan pengertian. “Aku tahu …,” ujarnya dengan nada mengambang, lalu melanjutkannya sabar, “… karena itulah kita harus membicarakannya, Miyō- _chan_. Empat mata.”

Inspektur perempuan itu bungkam, pikirannya disesaki labirin yang tak ia kehendaki. Ia ingin menolak, tetapi segelintir rasa dalam dirinya meneriakinya—memintanya untuk menerimanya.

“Miyō- _chan_ ….”

Miyō menarik napas. Tanpa menatap langsung manik zamrud Marie, ia tahu bahwa Penegak yang satu itu akan terus membujuk sampai ia mengiyakan.

“… baiklah—“ Miyō mengulum senyum lemah, sama sekali tak tampak tulus, “… tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nantinya pembicaraan kita malah membuat makanan tak enak lho, Marie- _san_.”

.

.

“Apa _psycho-pass_ -mu naik lagi, Miyō- _chan_?”

“ _Mmn_ …,” Miyō berusaha sibuk memilih makanan, pembicaraan mengenai _psycho-pass_ mengingatkannya pada malam sebelumnya—saat Amari mendadak lenyap begitu saja tanpa memberinya penjelasan panjang, “… begitulah.”

“Pekerjaanmu memang berat, _sih_.” Marie tampak bersimpati, Miyō mulai berpikir apa aktingnya memang semeyakinkan itu sampai mampu _menipu_ anjing pemburu. “Bagaimana kalau minta Pimpinan Yuuki untuk cuti konsultasi? Kau jarang memakainya, kan?” tanya perempuan Prancis itu lagi.

“ _Mmn_ ….” Lagi-lagi Miyō memilih untuk berpura-pura sibuk dan asal menekan jenis _ramen_ yang akan disantapnya. “… ada, _sih_. Tapi, aku tak ingin memakainya.”

Marie tampak kecewa. “Kenapa?”

 _Karena konsultasi selain dari_ nya _cuma akan memuakkanku._ “Aku merasa seperti makan gaji buta kalau memakainya,” dusta perempuan berambut cokelat itu sembari menunggu _drone_ menyiapkan pesanannya.

“Ya ampun.” Marie mengembuskan napas, tersenyum mafhum kala mendengarnya—seolah berpikir memang seperti inilah Miyō yang ia kenal. “Itu kan masih bagian dari hak pekerja, terutama dari Biro Keamanan Umum. Kurasa Pimpinan Yuuki pun akan memakluminya. Ini terkait pekerjaan.”

Miyō merasa kepalanya memberat. “Marie- _san_ ,” perempuan itu mengangkat baki berisi _ramen_ yang dipesannya, lalu menatap perempuan Prancis itu lelah, “ _ini_ tak terkait pekerjaan; makanya aku merasa seperti makan gaji buta.”

Inspektur perempuan itu segera melenggang, membiarkan bawahannya mematung beberapa saat sebelum menyusulnya ke salah satu meja yang tak ditempati. Marie menahan dirinya sampai ia dan sang Inspektur duduk. Miyō diam saja, menunggu Marie yang bicara lebih dulu, dan memakan _ramen_ yang ia pesan. Diam-diam ia mengeluh karena rasanya yang terlalu hambar. Tahu begini ia buat _bento_ saja tadi pagi.

“Miyō- _chan_ ,” Marie akhirnya buka suara. “Jadi … _itu_ bukan karena pekerjaan?”

“ _Hm_.”

“Berarti itu bukan karena kakak laki-lakimu di Divisi Satu kemarin, kan?”

“ _Yaah_ , itu sedikit memengaruhi, _sih_.” Miyō kembali menyuap kuah _ramen_ , membiarkan hangat menggenangi dadanya sesaat sebelum kembali terasa kosong. “Tapi, penyebab utamanya bukan itu.”

Perempuan Prancis itu terdiam. Miyō sempat mengiranya telah menyerah, tetapi luntur manakala Marie menyeletuk usai mengembuskan napas panjang.

“Aku paham sekarang.” Perempuan bermanik zamrud itu berujar. Dipandanginya sang Inspektur lekat-lekat dan Miyō merasa seolah tengah dikuliti melalui tatapan tersebut. Mata Marie mengilatkan gelora api yang penuh ambisi, menyeret sang Inspektur dalam kebingungan yang dalam.

“Osamu Utsumi- _san_ …,”

Miyō menahan napas, membelalakkan matanya ketika nama itu disebut. _Apa Marie mulai mencurigai hubungannya? Apa Marie berpikir kalau—_

Sebelum ekspektasi dara berambut cokelat itu meliar, Marie mendadak menggebrak meja; pelan, tetapi waktunya teramat tepat hingga Miyō merasa jantungnya nyaris copot.

“Osamu Utsumi melakukan sesuatu, kan!? Atau, kalian sudah putus dengan tidak baik-baik!? Jawab dengan jujur, Miyō- _chan_!” tuding Marie tajam.

Miyō melongo, nyaris tak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Marie memang termasuk Penegak perempuan tertangguh di Biro Keamanan Publik, tetapi menaikkan nada bicaranya kala berbincang dengan orang yang ia kenal jelas bukan kebiasaannya. Tak mampu menahan geli, Inspektur perempuan itu terkekeh kecil, teramat terhibur dengan tingkah sang rekan. Ganti Marie yang tercenung, sama sekali tak memperkirakan respons yang akan diterimanya.

“Ya ampun, Marie- _san_ …,” Miyō berusaha keras untuk meredam tawanya, “… dari mana kaudapat kesimpulan begitu, _duh_.”

Sadar bahwa kesimpulannya teramat jauh dari kenyataan, Marie langsung salah tingkah. Wajah manisnya merona hebat, gestur tubuhnya tampak kikuk.

“M- maaf. Itu … kupikir … begitu—“

Miyō mengibaskan tangannya, memberi gestur bahwa ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan konklusi (ngawur) yang perempuan Prancis itu buat. Perempuan berambut cokelat gelap itu kembali menyendok kuah _ramen_ -nya, lalu menyeruputnya perlahan. “Aku tak marah, _kok_ ,” ujarnya sembari kembali menyantap makan siangnya, lalu melanjutkan dengan mulut masih mengunyah _mie_ , “tapi, aku ingin tahu kenapa Marie- _san_ bisa berpikir begitu.”

Marie terdiam, menimbang apa ia harus benar-benar menyuarakan isi hatinya atau berbohong saja.

 _Tidak._ Batinnya langsung menolak pilihan terakhir. _Katakan saja._

Perempuan Prancis itu menarik kursinya maju, membiarkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan meja. Wajahnya menunduk, memerhatikan nasi dan _chicken katsu_ -nya yang mulai mendingin. “Aku … sebelumnya, aku minta maaf jika ini akan menyinggungmu, Miyō- _chan_.”

Miyō menggumamkan _‘hmm’_ singkat sembari menelan makanannya, mempersilakan Marie melanjutkan.

Perempuan bermanik zamrud itu meneguk ludah sejenak, lalu berujar dengan suara yang terbata. “Aku—oh, Tuhan. Ini akan terdengar sangat konyol. Tapi, kautahu … aku …,” ia kembali meneguk ludah paksa, “… aku merasa … Utsumi- _san_ … adalah _playboy_. Dan, dia—”

Kali ini, Miyō sama sekali tak mampu menahan gelak tawanya. Namun, kepalanya segera berpaling, sedang tangannya dengan cepat membekap mulut sendiri—enggan menjadi pusat perhatian di sana.

Wajah Marie kian bersemu. “Miyō- _chan_!”

“M- maaf.” Inspektur Divisi Dua itu kembali membekap mulutnya, menahan diri untuk tak lagi tertawa. “Soalnya itu bukan lagi _kemungkinan_ , melainkan _kenyataan_.”

Marie tak merespons selama beberapa saat. “Kukira tipe paling utamamu itu setia.”

“Memang, _kok_.”

“Lalu?” Marie mengerjapkan matanya. “Bukannya tipemu seperti Sakuma- _san_ dari Divisi Satu?”

Miyō nyaris tersedak kuah _ramen_ yang ditelannya. Rasa malu akan masa lalu menyergapnya. “Duh, kenapa kau masih ingat sama yang begitu sih, Marie- _san_?”

“Jelas tak mungkin terlupa.” Kini Marie ikut menyantap makan siangnya yang telah mendingin. “Sejak pertama masuk kau terang-terangan mengincarnya—meski dia sudah punya hubungan dengan kakakmu.”

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu mengerucutkan bibir, sebal mendengar kakak laki-lakinya disebut. “ _Ck_. Kan siapa tahu? Lagi pula, aku masih punya kelebihan daripada Miyoshi _Aniki_.”

“Contohnya?”

“Aku punya dada.”

Ganti Marie yang tersedak. “ _Mou_ , Miyō- _chan_!”

“Bercanda, _kok_.” Miyō meneguk sisa kuah _ramen_ -nya yang tersisa. “Aku tahu kalau Sakuma- _san_ tak bakal lirik orang lain hanya karena fisik.”

“Kalau Utsumi- _san_?”

Miyō mengembuskan napas pendek, terdengar seperti tawa—sekilas membuatnya tampak seperti Miyoshi. “Jelas dia suka perempuan yang ber- _cup F_.”

Marie melirik dada gadis itu sejenak. “… oh.”

Dehaman meluncur dari bibir Miyō. “Kenapa kau mendadak seperti mengasihaniku?”

“M- maaf! Bukan maksudku—itu ….”

Inspektur itu kembali tergelak. “Bercanda, bercanda.”

Kali ini, Marie menghela napas panjang, merasa lelah hanya dengan percakapan tersebut. “Lalu? Alasan sebenarnya?”

“Apanya?”

“Kenapa kau tetap berkencan dengannya?” tanya Marie tak mengerti. “Aku tahu kalau Utsumi- _san_ memang punya kharisma tersendiri. Dan kurasa, bukan satu-dua orang yang akan bersedia untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya—tapi, itu karena ia _menantang_. Kau bukan orang seperti itu atau tertarik dengan yang semacam itu, Miyō- _chan_. Jadi, kenapa?”

Tak ada suara yang meresponsnya. Miyō jatuh dalam sunyi. Kilatan usil di matanya lenyap, sedang sudut bibirnya turun dalam sekejap. Marie mengerjap, sedikit tak menyangka bahwa pertanyaannya akan berpengaruh sebegini besar.

Dalam hening panjang itu, Miyō tertarik ke dalam ingatan setahun lalu—saat di mana ia dan Amari terpisah dari rombongan kelompok mereka yang lebih mirip anak SMA saat karyawisata. Alih-alih diam di tempat, mereka malah menjelajah; mengendap di belakang tenda-tenda kios yang buka, melewati pepohonan tua, juga menerobos semak-semak.

Mereka tiba di taman kecil di bukit. Tak ada apapun di sana kecuali bangku-bangku taman yang kosong—tetapi itu lebih dari cukup. Miyō mendudukkan diri di salah satunya sembari memprotes bahwa kakinya pegal setengah mati dan ia bersumpah tak akan pakai _geta_ lagi. Amari hanya tertawa, lalu ikut duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

Mereka tak bicara lagi. Miyō sibuk mengipasi diri dengan kipas kertas berwarna biru yang dibawanya, sedang Amari memilih menyalakan rokok. Tak ada pula di antara mereka yang berniat menghubungi yang lain. Tahu-tahu saja percakapan itu mengalir dan bermuara pada kalimat yang tak akan Miyō lupa seumur hidupnya.

[ _“Kalau begitu, kutanya padamu: bagaimana jika hubungan itu tak berjalan seperti yang kau harapkan?”_

 _“… yaah,” pria itu mengembuskan asap rokoknya, lalu mengulas senyum yang tak_ _Miyō_ _pahami, tetapi di saat yang sama tampak menjerat, “… kalau begitu—“_ ]

Mendadak, Marie berdeham, mengejutkan Miyō yang tengah bernostalgia. Senyum usil terukir di bibir perempuan Prancis itu, seolah telah mengerti meski atasannya belum mengucap sepatah kata. “Alasannya _terlalu dalam untuk diucapkan_ , kan?” tebaknya.

Miyō menekuk bibir, merengut dengan wajah merona. Ia berdeham, mengingatkan Marie untuk tak melanjutkan lagi. Perempuan Prancis itu mengerti dan terkekeh geli, tetapi ia memilih menghormati sang dara dan bungkam.

“Kalau begitu, kenapa dengan akhir-akhir ini?” tanya Marie, menolak untuk menyerah. “Kalau dia tak selingkuh, kalian berhubungan baik, kau masih mencintainya sedalam itu; kenapa kau murung?”

Kembali; tak ada jawaban yang diterima Marie. Namun, sorot mata atasannya sontak meredup. Seolah api hidupnya telah terenggut dan yang tersisa di depannya kini hanya tubuh mati yang bergerak tanpa kendali.

“Marie- _san_ …,” Miyō angkat suara, suaranya teramat lirih, “menurutmu, kenapa laki-laki lebih sering menyembunyikan sesuatu pada pasangannya?”

“Eh?”

“Apa karena …,” Miyō bahkan tak menatapnya kala melanjutkan, “mereka berpikir bahwa kita— _aku_ , yang perempuan ini, terlalu lemah?”

“Mana mungkin!” Terlalu emosional dengan ucapan itu, Marie menggebrak meja. Beruntung tak banyak detektif yang makan siang di sana dan perempuan bermanik zamrud itu segera meminta maaf atas sikapnya. Ia membenarkan cara duduknya, kemudian menatap dalam Miyō yang masih menunggu jawabnya. “Kau bukan perempuan lemah begitu, Miyō- _chan_. Kalau Utsumi- _san_ menganggapmu begitu, akan kupukul dia nanti saat bertemu.”

Miyō tertawa. “Tolong jangan. Lagi pula, kalau memukulnya bisa kulakukan sendiri.”

“Kan.” Marie tampak puas mendengarnya. “Kau bukan perempuan lemah semacam itu.”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa kebanyakan laki-laki memilih menyembunyikan hal-hal semacam itu, eh?”

“ _Hmm_ …,” Marie menggaruk belakang lehernya, “… ia tak ingin pasangannya tahu tentang itu karena … _mmm_ , memalukan, barangkali? Atau, mungkin itu untuk ‘melindungi’ orang yang ia kasihi? Dalam beberapa kasus, kadang ia sedang pindah hati dan berselingkuh—ah, tapi aku yakin kalau kasusmu tak begitu!”

Jeda tiga detik sebelum Miyō mengembuskan napas pendek, menghina dirinya. “Kalau begitu selesai.”

“Eh?” Marie memandangi perempuan itu tak mengerti. “Apanya?”

Inspektur perempuan itu berdiri, tersenyum sinis. “Berarti hubungan ini memang sudah sampai batasnya.”

“Eehh!?” Marie buru-buru bangkit, rautnya menunjukkan sesal dan kepanikan. “Apa maksudnya, Miyō- _chan_!? Kan sudah kubilang, kebanyakan laki-laki itu malu, ingin melindungi, atau pindah hati. Tapi kalau bicara soal Utsumi- _san_ , kemungkinan terakhir itu tak mung—”

“Marie- _san_ ,” Miyō menyela, kemudian menoleh dan menatap rekan kerjanya itu dengan kecamuk berpendar dalam manik jelaganya. Tetapi, yang paling kentara terpancar adalah kepedihan, membuat Marie mencelos. “Aku tak bilang dia selingkuh atau apapun. Tapi, dari berbagai kemungkinan itu, yang bisa kusimpulkan berarti: hubungan kami sudah mencapai batasnya.”

“Osamu Utsumi itu bukan seperti laki-laki yang kau pikirkan,” tegas gadis berambut cokelat itu lagi, membuat Marie merasa tertampar hanya dengan kata-kata.

 _Pria itu tak punya urat malu. Melindungi orang lain juga bukan gayanya sama sekali. Selingkuh? Bisa jadi. Tapi, kalau ia memang pindah hati, dia pasti memutuskan hubungan ini tanpa beban dan langsung melenggang._ Tak ada jawaban Marie yang memuaskannya, tetapi perempuan berambut cokelat itu punya deduksi terkuat yang ia percayai tentang ini.

Miyō tersenyum pahit, menggumamkan kegetiran yang lama ia kubur tanpa suara—yang saking getirnya sampai lidahnya merasa hambar akan kata-kata. _Mungkin, memang sejak awal ia sama sekali tak merasa (cinta) dan kini merasa bosan setengah mati. Cari yang lain bukan urusan sulit buatnya._

Menyedihkan—ia sebegini hancur pada hubungan yang sejak awal adalah bagian dari skenario, sedang Amari merasa sejengkal saja sepertinya tidak (tidak pernah barangkali, _bah_ ). Sejak kapan ia sampai sebegini terbuai pada hubungan romansa yang jelas-jelas palsu? Miyō tak pernah menyadari Amari sebegini berpengaruh baginya (bagi hidupnya; bagi _hati_ nya).

Mereka bahkan bukan _kekasih_ lagi; mereka tak cocok disebut dengan label intim semacam itu. Mereka hanya _pasangan_ ; partner dalam urusan yang tak menentu, tetapi bukan (tak akan pernah lagi) dalam perkara romansa.

Perempuan Prancis itu tak lagi berkata-kata, sesal masih tersisa dalam kilatan manik zamrudnya. “… Miyō- _chan_ , maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu, tapi lebih baik jika kalian membicarakan ini lain kali. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi … aku berharap yang terbaik.”

“Terima kasih.” Miyō mengangguk singkat pada perempuan itu, bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis. “Aku senang bisa bicara denganmu.”

Marie menggeleng, kemudian ikut mengangkat nampannya. “Kauyakin tak ingin kubantu memukulnya?” tawarnya.

Tanya itu membuat sang Inspektur meledakkan tawa, teramat geli dengan jalan pikir Marie—dan mau tak mau ikut tersentuh akan ketulusan perempuan itu. “Tidak perlu. Aku tahu cara paling tepat untuk menamparnya sampai ia tak bisa bicara.”

Sebelum Marie sempat membalasnya, mendadak _wristcom_ Miyō berbunyi nyaring, mengejutkan sang dara serta rekan kerjanya. Gadis itu segera menekan _wristcom_ -nya, memunculkan layar setipis kertas yang menampilkan wajah Alain yang tampak tergesa.

 _"Miyō!_ _Kau di mana?”_

Jelas itu bukan cara Alain bicara sama sekali. “Aku dan Marie- _san_ masih di kantin.”

_“Senang mendengarnya. Dengar: ke tempat tahanan sekarang juga!”_

“Apa yang terjadi, Alain- _san_?”

 _“Tersangka terkait kasus_ Three Beasts _, pegawai kafe di wilayah perbatasan, mengalami kenaikan_ psycho-pass _yang drastis! Ke ruang tahanan Biro sekarang!”_

.

.

Miyō menggemelutukkan giginya, geram dengan elevator yang terasa begitu lamban. Manakala ia sampai di lantai yang dituju, Inspektur perempuan itu langsung memelesat, meninggalkan Marie yang berseru; menyuruhnya agar tak berlari sepanjang koridor. Masa bodoh astaga, mereka bukan anak sekolah lagi.

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu melewati lorong-lorong dan berpuluh sel tahanan secepat yang ia bisa. Begitu ia tiba di depan sel yang dimaksud, Alain, Raymond, Gamou, dan Aaron telah lebih dulu tiba. Keempatnya mematung, tetapi kengerian melukis raut wajah mereka hingga teramat kentara.

“Alain- _san_!” Miyō berseru, membiarkan atensi keempat rekan kerjanya jatuh padanya dan menghampiri mereka. “Apa yang terjadi!?”

Namun, Alain menggeleng, kelihatan tak mengerti sama sekali. “Aku juga tak tahu. Dia mendadak mengamuk, berteriak-teriak, dan _psycho-pass_ -nya naik drastis.”

Pemandangan dalam sel tahanan itu mengerikan. Satomura mengerang hebat, tubuhnya menggeliat di lantai, seolah tubuhnya tengah terbakar oleh api. Sekilas, pandang pria itu bertemu dengan Divisi Dua, memperlihatkan bola mata yang membelalak lebar tanpa fokus. Marie membekap mulutnya, tak mampu berpaling karena kengerian tersebut.

Raymond menggemelutukkan gigi, lalu beralih pada Alain yang masih diam seribu kata. “Apa yang sebelumnya terjadi!?” tanyanya, menuntut jawab sekarang juga.

“Aku bersumpah aku tak tahu,” Alain tampak lelah dan buntu. “Aku dengar sekitar sepuluh menit lalu, ia diberi makan siang. Tetapi, tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi sampai begini.”

Pria itu mendadak berteriak, kali ini lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Kakinya memelesat ke arah pintu, kemudian menabrakkan tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan debum keras. Anggota Divisi Dua lantas mundur, terpaku, nyaris tak memercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Mata arang Miyō membeliak, ia nyaris ikut membatu, tetapi bagian dalam dirinya segera menamparnya, menariknya paksa agar tetap bertahan. Kepalanya cepat-cepat menoleh pada pintu sel yang terbuat dari kaca, memusatkan pandangnya pada warna _psycho-pass_ tersangka yang terpampang di sana, dan tercekat. Warnanya terlampau tinggi untuk sekadar orang yang terlibat secara tak langsung.

Sebelum yang lain sempat bereaksi, Miyō dengan cepat menekan _wristcom_ -nya dan langsung berteriak ketika komunikasinya tersambung. “Jitsui- _san_! Bisa kau nyalakan gas penenang di sel tahanan tersangka kemarin!?”

_“Aku butuh waktu!”_

“Dia nyaris menjebol sel tahanannya sekarang!”

_“Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu sebelum dia menjebol selnya dan menguras anggaran Biro!”_

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu mendecih, memelesat menuju pintu tahanan, dan menahan pintunya. “Tahan pintunya juga! Sisanya lihat kondisi tersangka!” titahnya.

“Tapi, pintunya harusnya cukup kuat untuk—“

“Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bakal dilakukan orang tak waras sepertinya!” potong Inspektur perempuan itu galak.

“Maaf!” Alain dengan cepat ikut menahan pintu. “Kau dan Marie lihat saja gerak-gerik tersangka! Biar kami yang menahannya!”

Anggukan menjawabnya—perempuan itu nyaris tak berpikir. “Tolong!”

Miyō mundur, digantikan oleh Gamou, Aaron, dan Raymond. Fokusnya diarahkan pada tersangka yang masih menabrakkan diri ke pintu sel. Matanya berusaha menyimak; reaksi dan kondisi yang diperlihatkan orang itu. Fokus matanya tak terlihat, teriakannya masih sama kerasnya—tetapi beberapa saat, Miyō mendengarnya seperti teriakan kesakitan. Perlu dua menit hingga gas penenang dilepaskan dan tersangka kehilangan kesadaran—menyisakan ketegangan dan ketidakpahaman di antara anggota Divisi Dua.

Miyō mengatur napasnya, berupaya mengurangi kengerian yang sebelumnya mencekiknya. Perlu beberapa tegukan ludah baginya hingga kerongkongannya tak lagi terasa kering. Perempuan itu memutar tubuhnya, mendelik nyalang pada tahanan lain yang menonton, dan menghardik, “Apa yang kalian lihat, _hah_!? Ini bukan telenovela, sialan!”

Yang diteriaki lantas membubarkan diri, menyingkir dari sudut di mana mereka mampu menonton. Miyō mendecak, terlalu pusing dengan berbagai kejadian yang timpang-tindih dan tak memberinya kesempatan bernapas.

“Alain- _san_ ,” perempuan berambut cokelat itu memanggil, berusaha meneguhkan diri, “kita harus memeriksa TKP, periksa juga kondisi tersangka; ambil sampel darah, sampel makan siang, dan—“

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _wristcom_ Miyō kembali berbunyi, mengusik penyidikan yang bahkan belum dimulai. Miyō mengerang frustrasi, menekan _wristcom_ -nya sekenanya, dan nyaris membentak jika saja tak membaca siapa yang menghubunginya. “Apa lagi, Jitsui- _san_!?”

 _“Ke lab sekarang!”_ Ada geraman dalam suara pria itu dan jelas bukan akting semata. _“_ Three Beasts _baru memposting video di laman populer internet!”_

.

.

Miyō berusaha memacu tungkainya lebih cepat, meninggalkan Marie serta Raymond beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Alain, Gamou, dan Aaron Price memilih tetap tinggal untuk menginvestigasi tersangka yang mendadak mengamuk.

( _“Pasti ada petunjuk di tempat ini. Kau, Marie, dan Raymond-_ san _saja yang pergi. Kuserahkan bagian_ Three Beasts _pada kalian.”_ )

Detektif lain yang melihat ketergesaan mereka dari jarak lima meter lantas menyingkir, memberi mereka jalan. Siapapun di Biro paham bahwa Divisi Dua sesering Divisi Satu dalam menangani kasus berat—dan tindakan mereka hari itu pasti tak didalangi oleh keisengan semata.

Pintu laboratorium langsung terbuka ketika mereka sampai dan ketiganya langsung berjubel masuk, baru berhenti tepat di belakang Jitsui.

Analis Biro itu memutar kursinya, menatap ketiganya heran, tetapi memilih mengesampingkan apa yang ia rasa. “Videonya baru di- _upload_ sepuluh menit yang lalu dan sudah mencapai ribuan _viewers_. Di layarku masih _loading_ ,” katanya.

Miyō menggeleng. “Bukan masalah,” katanya di sela napasnya yang berantakan.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, layar video yang sebelumnya memperlihatkan merpati mendadak berubah, memunculkan dua pria bertopeng yang mereka hapal mati siapa. Napas Marie tercuri, Raymond tampak geram, sedang Jitsui lebih mahir menyembunyikan responsnya dalam wajah non-ekspresinya.

 _“Selamat siang, para detektif Biro Keamanan Publik!”_ sapa _Lion_ sembari melambaikan tangannya kharismatik, kemudian memberi penonton ciuman jarak jauh. _“Jumpa lagi dengan kami, Tiga Binatang Buas! Apa kalian sudah menjawab teka-teki kami sebelumnya, eh?”_

“ _Lion_ dan _Wolf_!” Raymond mendesis, memperlihatkan amarah yang ia tahan sejak awal.

Namun, tak ada yang sadar, dalam momen tersebut mimik wajah Miyō tampak nelangsa—alih-alih dipenuhi dendam sebagaimana biasanya. Manik jelaganya berkilat, menunjukkan perih, dan berfokus pada pria lain dalam video yang masih diam seribu kata.

_Wolf_.

( _Bukan._ )

Batinnya menolak mengakui identitas itu; mengiriskan pilu yang masih belum sembuh.

Itu _Amari-san._

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> (13): Dikutip dan sedikit dimodifikasi dari (https://www.dictio.id/t/apa-yang-dimaksud-dengan-manusia-adalah-makhluk-yang-penuh-dengan-emosi/4497) untuk keperluan cerita.
> 
> (14): Tolong jangan tanya saya kenapa nama mafia jepun jadi inggris-inggrisan gini HAHAHAHAHA, saya ngasal banget pas ngasih nama /ketawa sambil nangis/. 
> 
> (15): Namanya ditulis dengan kanji 福澤九郎. Jujur, sebenarnya ini nama asal-asalan HAHA. Sambil nonton terus tau-tau kepikiran; ‘Eh, kalo namanya Fukuzawa gitu keren juga, ya. HAHA’ yaudah deh. Sementara nama Kurou saya ambil dari nama main male character di In/Spectre yang namanya Sakuragawa Kurou :”DD  
> .  
> .  
> a/n: hewo! Kembali dengan saya, Profe_Fest, dalam kebucinan (baca: kegoblokan) tiada tanding ini HAHAHAHAHA /ga.
> 
> Akhirnya selama karantina ini berhasil juga nerusin fanfik MC ini HSHSHSHS. Dari kemaren ngerasa dilema berulang-ulang; apa ini feels-nya sampe, apa bakal jelek, dll dll. Tapi, karna saya suka ngga mikir … yaudah lah, yang terjadi terjadilah /INJEKIN. (Well, tetep ada outline kasar sih, tapi jujur, belum saya kembangin maksimal HUFGSKGFYIDHSIKFSJ AAAAAAAA kalo missal ini makin ngebosenin sebelum chp 4 kayaknya saya ngga akan heran hhhhh orzzzz)
> 
> Well, put it aside, saya cukup puas berhasil update fanfik ini di tengah kegalauan wwww :”)) semoga aja bisa lanjutin draft lain juga. Another achievement buatku: AKHIRNYA THREE BEASTS MUNCUL AAAAAAAAAAA! /menangis bahagya/
> 
> Omong-omong, daripada chapter sebelumnya, keterangan chapter ini ngga banyak ya :”””” tadinya saya mau ngutip apa kek biar auranya agak terasa, tapi ngga bisa orzz fokus chapter ini makin masuk ke kegalauan + frustrasi Miyō yang hatinya udah diobrak-abrik WKWKWKWK (saya suka melihatnya menderita dipermainkan rasa, salah sendiri juga move on ke om-om playboy :)))) /LU). Apapun itu, saya berharap kegalauan doi makin terlihat daripada chapter sebelumnya hehe :3 chapter depan (sepertinya) mulai agak masuk ke kasus + ngasih liat kegoblokan anak ini (baca: Miyō) gara-gara larut dalam emosi HAHA. Aduh memang menyenangkan ya menyiksa OC sendiri :)))) /DISLEPET.
> 
> Mungkin sampe di sini dulu a/n-nya, ya! Semoga chapter besok kualitas fanfiknya balik lagi ngga ngomongin orang galau lagi HEHEHEHEHE /LU YANG BIKIN /DISEPAK. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung dan membaca! Jika berkenan atau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silakan kirim komentar hehehehe nanti saya jawab /kasih cium jarak jauh/ /LU. Demikian chapter ini, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, ya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
